Vampire's Rose
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy is a vampire slayer and her job is to kill vampires. That is when she meets a handsome blue hedgehog that is the Prince of the Vampires he marks her as his mate but will Amy trust this sexy vampire or will she try to kill him? Couples: SonAmy and Silvaze.
1. Vampire Prince

**Here's my new SonAmy story. It may sound a bit like the movie Twilight but this is different. There won't be Nebula in it, unless you want her in it. There will be SonAmy and Silvaze in later chapters. Hopefully I'll make a good one. And this time I'm writing the character's POV. **

**I don't own anything. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**(Amy's POV)**_

It was getting dark outside as I held the gun in my hand. Good thing I have my holsters. I tipped toed quietly inside this very old castle, probably 200 years old as I can see some dust all over the furniture and windows.

"Sheesh, looks like someone never cleans the castle" I muttered to myself. Everything seems too quiet around here, I don't like it.  
>Strange, I thought I saw a shadow figure move from the ceiling. It's got to be a vampire; I shined my flashlight up and the figure that was on the ceiling a moment ago was gone.<p>

"All right, vampire. Show yourself right now" I snarled; no movement.

That is when I heard a gun click near my back head. My muscles tensed up a bit as I slowly turned around.

"You know…it's not very polite to step into my castle, my dear" he was a blue royal hedgehog. I noticed his fangs poking out from his upper lip.

"I don't think it's polite to sneak up on me, vampire boy" I said with a cold voice, holding my gun near his forehead.  
>This vampire looked very handsome; he was wearing black leather pants and black converse shoes. He was shirtless as I can see his sixpack. He was buff but a little bit skinny.<p>

He walked up to me and grabbed my waist, pulling me up close to him as I felt his abs pressing against my tummy.  
>I tried to pull away but it was no use and he chuckled. I held up my gun near his head, ready to shoot him.<br>"You know….a bullet won't kill me, my dear" he calmly took the gun out of my hand and tossed it in the other room.  
>"Let go of me, vampire" I growled and struggled roughly.<p>

"I don't think so, my dear" he chuckled. He moves his face near my neck; oh, shit! He's gonna bite my neck!

I tried to move but it was too late; he bit my neck. My vision began to blur, I felt weak as I faint into his arms.

* * *

><p>I woke up and noticed I was on the bed. My neck is so tense like I have a muscle cramp.<p>

"Ah, my sleeping beauty is awake" I didn't notice that he was right next to me. How did he get in here?  
>I am so gonna kill him for biting my neck. I tried to tackle him but too weak to move. What the hell did he do to me?<br>"Relax, my dear. You're not gonna turn into a vampire" he said.

I sigh in relief that I wasn't gonna turn into a vampire, but I was pissed that he bit me for no reason.  
>"Who are you and why did you bit me?" I so wanted to punch him in the face.<p>

"Sonic the Hedgehog. Prince of the Vampires. You're wondering why I bit you. Because you're my mate"

My eyes went wide! I'm his mate?!  
>"WHAT?!"<p>

"Yup. And now, you're mine, beautiful" he chuckled and grinned at me.  
>I just hope he does not rape me; his eyes were filled with kindness and happiness, but where's the lust? That's weird, ever since I fought other vampires their eyes were filled with lust.<br>"I'm nobody's girl" I scoffed as I heard him chuckle again. His arms snake around my waist, pressing my tummy against his hard abs. I blushed deep red.

"What the hell are you doing, pervert?!" I struggled but he's too strong.

"Feeling your soft tummy" he said. What the fuck is he trying to do? This dude is crazy.

"Why should you?!"

"Because you like to feel my hard abs" he smirked at me. I tried to punch him but he caught my fist. He wrapped my arms around his neck; I fell into a trance, staring at his gorgeous emerald eyes. Oh, no. What am I doing?  
>"What's your name, beautiful?" he asked me as he slowly rubbed his abs against my stomach.<br>"Amy Rose" I said. Damn it, I told him my name. Why did I say that?!

"Beautiful" he said.  
>"Why are you toying with me?" I asked him.<p>

"I'm not" he said with a calm voice. I don't know why I'm stroking his soft quills, but it felt so good running my fingers through his quills.

I heard him purr.

"Come. Let me show you around, my dear Amy" Sonic held my hands and takes me to show his castle.

Maybe he's not really a bad vampire; why is he not like those other vampires?

_**(Sonic's POV)**_  
>I don't know what I'm doing but I felt like showing her around in my castle. Amy Rose is such a pretty name.<br>Like a delicate rose to me. Anyways, I showed her the living room, dining room, the kitchen, everything. I noticed that she seems to like this place. This made me smile.

"Seems like you like my home" I whispered in her ear softly.

"Um, yes" she blushed a bit. She looks so cute when she blushes like that.


	2. Sonic's Brothers

**Hey, guys. Like the story so far. In this chapter, Shadow and Silver will be appearing. And don't forget to review. No flames. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

_**(Amy's POV)**_

After he showed me his entire area of the castle I was starting to feel hungry. It was almost morning as I can see the sun coming up. I noticed Sonic trying to avoid the sunlight shining through the window. Oh, yeah. I forgot that he's a vampire.  
>"Here, take this" I took off my black cloak and hand it to him.<p>

"Um, thanks" he shrugged and quickly puts it on.

I don't know why I feel like helping him but I don't want to see him get burned by the sun's rays.

My stomach growled in hunger which Sonic heard it.

"You must be hungry. Come" he led me to the kitchen. Is he gonna make breakfast for me? I thought that vampires don't eat human food.

I was about to ask him but he cut me off.

"You're wondering why I have human food. Well, we vampires can eat normal food as well"

Damn, he's good. It's like he can read my mind.  
>"But I thought vampires drink blood" I simply said.<p>

"Yes we do. And also normal food" he said to me.

He made breakfast for me which was kind of….nice of him. Maybe he isn't so bad after all. I ate some pancakes and saw him closing the curtains to keep the sunlight shining through the window.

_**(Sonic's POV)**_  
>I closed the curtains to keep the sunlight away from me. I looked to see Amy having her pancakes; man, she was really hungry this morning. The kitchen was a little dark in here, so I turned on the light switch. Yeah, for the past 200 years, we didn't have electricity, television, cellphones, or any other stuff that was made before. But now we do.<br>My iPhone rings in my leather pocket, I answered it.

"Yeah"  
><em>"Sonic, is the sun setting yet?"<em> it was my brother Silver, I can hear Shadow's voice too.

"No it's not, Silver. Sheesh, just come out of your coffin" I growled under my breath. Typical, he's always a coward whenever he hides in the coffin from the sunlight.

_"Fine, I'm getting out of my coffin"_ Silver said and hangs up.

"Who was that?" Amy asked, she has finished her pancakes.

"My brothers" I said to her.

She was about to speak when I looked up to see my brother Shadow hanging upside down from the ceiling like a bat.  
>"Wh-Whoa!" he fell down hard on the floor.<p>

_***THUD***_

I cringed my eyes shut when I heard that loud thud, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Damn, Shadow. How many times have I told you to not hang upside down like a bat? You always do that" Silver flew down from the ceiling and helped Shadow up from the nasty fall.

"Shut up" Shadow grumbled.

Oh, shit. I noticed they saw Amy; I ran up to her and stopped my brothers from going near her.

"Don't even think about it, guys. I already bit her, she's mine" I bared my sharp fangs.

"Damn it" Shadow growled under his breath.

_**(Amy's POV)**_  
>The black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills seems a bit grumpy or so I think. He looks a bit like Sonic but his quills were curvy. He was wearing black leather pants and Gothic boots; he had no shirt on as I can see his white chest fur. He looked handsome but he's not my type. Since Sonic marked me as his. He had gorgeous ruby red eyes. The other hedgehog looked younger than the others, probably 16 or 17 years old. His quills were different than Sonic and the black and red hedgehog. He was also shirtless too; he had black leather jeans and blue aqua sneakers. His hands had glowing circular symbols on the back and the palm. I'm guessing they're tattoos or something. Tattoos don't glow. Weird or maybe he's born with it. His eyes were yellow like a wolf.<p>

My thoughts were interrupted by the silver-white hedgehog.

"Do you think we can trust this woman, Sonic? She's not a vampire you know" he said.

"Hello? I said I marked her as my mate. She can't leave the castle" Sonic said to his brothers. I can't leave the castle? Great…..I'm stuck with these three vampires. I'll find my way out of this stupid castle one way or another. You just watch, Sonic.  
>"And what are we supposed to do? Babysit her? Hmph! Forget it" the ebony hedgehog said with a scoff.<p>

While they're arguing they just don't know that I quietly walked away to find a way out of this castle.

_**(Silver's POV)**_  
>I hate to argue with Shadow, he's always the grumpy vampire. I just want to bite his arm and drink his blood, the last time I tried to do that he punched me hard.<br>Just then, I noticed that the girl is gone; oh, shit.  
>"Uh, guys? She's gone!" I yelled to get their attention. Sonic noticed this too and he got worried, he probably loves this girl or something. Shadow was not too happy, he was very pissed off as I can see his ruby eyes glowing like a nocturnal animal.<p>

"Split up and find her!" Sonic yelled and flew to the hallways, Shadow does his acrobatic moves to the tower, and I just simply put on my sunglasses so that the sunlight won't bother me again; I flew to the second floor of the castle to find the pink girl before she steps outside.

_**(Shadow's POV)**_  
>Grrr…..I can't believe we have to find this woman before she steps out of the castle. When I find her I'll make sure she never does that again or I'll bite her neck so hard she'll see how tough we are.<p>

I made my way up to the tower and put on my sunglasses to avoid the sunlight. It's not that we vampires burn in sunlight unless we stare at it.

I flew outside, looked around the exterior of the castle but no sign of the pink girl, so she's not outside.

I called Sonic with my iPhone, "I checked the towers, the roof, and the entire area outside but no sign of her"

"All right, good. We'll keep looking for her" he said through the phone.

I hang up and went back inside the tower.


	3. No Escape and The Evil Vampire

**Hey, guys! Here's another chapter. Sorry if I'm going too fast by putting up more chapters. And I need more reviews please. And for those that want my OC Nebula in the story with Shadow as a couple. If not, that's okay. **

**I also want to thank for those that read and review my story. ^^**

**~Xxmysterious1xX**

**~xXGlamorousGloraXx**

**~InuKaglover4ev22**

**~Hedgie Hanyou**

**Thank you guys for reading and I hope you'll enjoy the next chapters soon. :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**(Amy's POV)**_

Oh, man. How am I gonna find my way out of this creepy castle? Damn it! Those three guys are gonna find me sooner or later, I got to go fast before they find me. I don't know what kind of vampire powers they have.

Good thing that I'm wearing sneakers because this hallway is very loud when a sound makes an echo. If I wore those clicking heels it would sure get louder, I mean I don't understand why women as spies wear those shoes.  
>No time to think about that, I got to find a way out but this castle is so big it's like a maze in here. Just then, I heard footsteps coming down the hall. Shit!<br>I quickly ran into the….library room, it was a big area like in Beauty and the Beast.

"Where are you, pink girl?" that voice sounded like the white hedgehog. Good thing it was not Sonic; I hid behind the book shelf aisle.

"Come out, come out where ever you are" I heard another voice that sounds like the dark hedgehog. Shit, now I'll have to deal with two guys; then another voice that said my name was Sonic. Oh, great. Now it's me against three. I put my hand on my mouth to prevent them from hearing my breathing.

_**(Sonic's POV)**_  
>She's close by in the library, I can sniff out her scent. It was a bit dark in here but we vampires have the ability to see in the dark. Shadow took the left, Silver took the right, and I took middle of the shelf aisle.<p>

"There's nowhere to run, Amy Rose. Come out" I said, not that I'm trying to play hide and seek with her but it seems kind a fun. My ears twitched when I heard a movement, I know it was her. I ran to where it was but she got away. Damn, she's good at this, it's like a maze.  
>Just then, I noticed a tail poking out from the Horror Section of the library, its pink.<br>I smirked and slowly flew to the tail, about to grab her when she turned around and held a gun near my forehead. Shit!

"Don't even think about it, vampire" she said, putting her finger on the trigger to shoot me. Silver out of nowhere grabbed her from behind but she kicks back to the groin.

Silver groans in pain, "Damn it! That hurt, woman!"

Shadow was about to grab the gun but she whacked his face with the gun.

"Nobody move or I'll shoot!" she screamed angrily.  
>My brothers and I did what she told us but I'm not letting her escape.<br>"Amy, like I told you. I claimed you as my mate. You can't leave the castle" I told her, she shook her head while aiming her gun at us.

"I don't care! Just let me go, okay!" she screamed, I walked up to her, she shot me three times but that didn't stop me. I feel no pain when the bullets hit my chest; I calmly removed them off and let it drop on the floor.

"Stay back!" she shot me again and I still keep going, I gently shoved the gun out of her hand and pinned her against the wall, gently bit between her shoulder and neck to make her sleep as she did.

"I'm sorry, Amy" I said softly, carrying her in my arms.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, I was having a drink of blood along with my brothers. I just hope Amy is not angry because she can't leave the castle. She is a vampire slayer after all, well, a very sexy vampire slayer I should say.<p>

My ears twitched slightly, strange; wait a second….the scent in the air, smells familiar.

"Oh, shit"

"What?" Shadow heard me, so did Silver.

"Someone is in the castle. He's back again" I growled, bared my fangs.

"This can't be good. Sonic, you got to protect your girl before he captures her. Go!" Silver said, I nodded and flew into the halls to my room downstairs.

_**(Amy's POV)**_  
>I feel so tired all of a sudden; where am I? Oh, great. I'm back in Sonic's room again. When I get my strength back I'm gonna shoot his ass!<br>I heard a whoosh sound in the room; I sigh calmly that it's gotta be Sonic.

"What a lovely girl I see" a voice said in the room around, it's definitely not Sonic or his brothers.  
>"Who are you?! Show yourself right now!" I yelled, wherever the person is hiding. I looked over to right and saw a gun on Sonic's dresser. I was able to move and get to the gun before someone else gets it.<p>

I was pushed against the wall by an intruder. Damn it!

"Too slow, babe"

Oh, no! It's him again!  
>"Scourge! What the fuck are you doing here?!" I elbow punched his face.<p>

"Ow! That hurt, bitch!"  
>"Good. Now get out of here before I shoot your ass!" I went over to grab the gun.<p>

"Come on, babe. I'm not gonna bite your beautiful neck like last time" he grinned seductively at me. God, I hate that look on his face. It creeps me out.

"Don't start with this shit, pervert! Get out!" I positioned my finger on the trigger.

He ran up towards me with great speed, shoving the gun out of my hand and pinned me against the wall.

"I don't think so, babe" he chuckled evilly, moved my quills away from my neck. I closed my eyes, waiting for the bite…but it didn't come.

"No fucking way! He beat me to it!" he threw me towards the other wall. The massive hit on my back was so painful I was not able to get up.

"Who marked you as mate?! WHO WAS IT?!" he screamed at me, yanked my quills so hard I screamed.

"Tell me who it was you bitch!" he slapped me hard.

"I'll never tell you, bastard!" I spit in his face.

Scourge threw me at the wall again.

He walked towards me, ready to hit me again. I waited 3 seconds but it never came. I heard a grunt, opening my eyes a bit and saw the blue hedgehog tackling Scourge. I passed out on the floor.


	4. Night of Love

**Warning! There will be a mild sex scene of SonAmy. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**(Sonic's POV)**_  
>I hope I'm not too late; hang in there Amy! When I get my hands on that green bastard I'll-<p>

"Tell me who it was you bitch!" I heard him yelling across the hall to where my room is.

"I'll never tell you, bastard!" Amy screamed.

That's when I heard a faint thud. Shit! He's probably beating her up!

I flew faster to my room and saw Scourge walking towards her. Now I'm pissed, I tackled him down before he could reach Amy.

"GET OFF ME YOU ASSHOLE!" he pushed me off, hitting my back against the wall, "DID YOU CLAIM HER AS MATE?!" he slammed me against the wall roughly.

"Yes I did! So stay away from her!" I yelled in his face, using my strength to push him against the other wall.

"SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY MATE!" Scourge tackled me out the door. I rolled him off before he could get on top of me.  
>I hissed through my fangs angrily and tackled him down, bit his neck hard with my sharp fangs as I can hear him screaming and struggling.<p>

He pushed me off, leaving some of his blood on my lips and fangs.

"I will be back, Sonic! And that girl will be mine!" he jumped out the window and flew off. He will be back soon for Amy; I am not gonna let him lay a finger on my mate.

I slowly flew in my room, saw my pink rose unconscious. Shadow and Silver came in the room.

"Where is he?" Shadow asked me, told him that he's gone but he will be back again.

_**(Author's POV)**_  
>Sonic went to Amy, picking her up in bridle style; she needed medical treatment.<p>

"Silver, get me the aid kit" he told his young brother.

"Got it" he flew out the door to go get the aid kit for Amy.

"She's still breathing. Thank god he didn't bit her" Sonic sighs in relief, putting Amy on the bed to where his coffin is.

Silver comes back with the aid kit and Amy is wide awake but still bruised up from Scourge.

"He's coming back, isn't he?" she asked her blue vampire that's treating her injuries and cuts.

"I don't know when nor will he be back. How did you know him, Ames?" he asked, finishing her injuries.

"I've been hunting him down for a year ever since he killed my parents" she told him.

"I'm so sorry, Amy" Sonic felt bad for her.

"You're hurt" she saw the cut on his torso.

"It's nothing, I'm fine" apparently he wasn't okay.

Amy knew that vampires need blood to heal their wounds.

"You need blood, Sonic. Bite my neck" she moved her long quills off her neck but Sonic shook his head, refusing to bite her neck. She moved his face near her neck.

"Please, Sonic" she begged as she heard him sigh in defeat, wrapping his arms around her waist.

He bared his fangs and gently bites down her neck without hurting her, drinking her blood through his fangs but slowly. The cut on his torso was replenishing rapidly.

He moved his fangs out of her neck, moving his face away from her neck.

"Better?" she asked him, cupping his face and staring deep into his green emerald eyes.

"Yeah. Thanks, Ames" he said.

It was a moment they stared into each other's eyes.

_**(Sonic's POV again)**_  
>I looked into her deep jade eyes, so beautiful and sparkly, I wanted to kiss her soft lips as I did.<p>

She pulled me down on top of her, kissing passionately as I felt her tongue tracing my fangs. My cravings were getting stronger, I want to feel her so bad I just hope she can trust me.

While kissing her I noticed her eyes were filled with cravings too, so I slowly removed her black tank top over her head, leaving in her red silk bra.

Kissing her bare neck, I heard her moan softly. I love that moan, it was like a begging moan to me.

We we're now naked in the bed with the sheets covering us, I slowly thrust in and out, she was a virgin. I don't want to hurt since this is her first time.

_**(Amy's POV)**_  
>I was shaking a bit as he pushed his member inside my core, he kissed my bare neck to relax me as he broke the barrier inside me. I bit my bottom lip and clutched his hands.<p>

My breasts were pressed against his bare chest, kissed my lips deeply as we had a tongue wrestle. I tried to beat for dominance but he beat me to it. He continues to thrust in and out as I moaned out loud. I felt so amazed to have sex with him, the way his body pressed against mine was…..perfect. My heart was thumping like crazy, falling in love with the handsome vampire. My hands were running through his quills, hearing him purr like a kitten.

Later that night of passionate sex, we fell asleep. I just made out with a vampire. Me the mortal hedgehog with a vampire hedgehog.

_**(Unknown's POV)**_  
>I don't believe this! That blue hedgehog got my girl and I didn't get to her before him! I will have that pink girl as my mate one way or another. I will force her to marry me and I don't care if she refuses, she will be mine.<p>

_**(Author's POV)**_

Outside on top of the roof tower, someone held the gun behind the green hedgehog's back head.

"I suggest you get the fuck out of here before I shoot you, Scourge" Silver pointing the gun behind Scourge's

"Silver. What a surprise"

"I know what you're thinking, bastard. And I'm not gonna let you take Amy away from Sonic. Just like you took my love Blaze away from me and killed her! GET OUT!" he shot Scourge's leg.

"Ow! Grrr…..Fine!" with that, he flew out of here.

"Yeah, you better fly out of here!" Silver shouted all the way to him, making sure he's gone.


	5. Blaze is Alive!

**Silvaze time! :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**(Silver's POV)**_  
>I watched him from the distance to make sure he's far away right now. I swear, I will have my revenge for taking my true love Blaze the Cat. I don't know how she died because I never saw it. Every night I come out, I could sense Blaze's scent from the forest; I don't know if she's alive or not. It's probably my imagination; it's just so hard to believe something.<p>

"I'll just go look for deer to hunt. It will make me feel better" I sigh sadly and flew down to the trees of the forest. It was too dark at night but lucky for me I can see in the dark like a nocturnal creature.

I jumped off the tree and looked around to see if there are any deer in the forest. None.

Damn, this is gonna be difficult to find one. Unless if I can find a cute little squirrel it would be easy to catch but I don't want them to bite my hand. Damn rats.

It's been a couple minutes and I still couldn't find anything for me to feed on. I suddenly heard a branch snap which made my ears perk up.

"Huh?" I turned around and saw a male deer with antlers. Perfect.

To make sure I didn't make a sound, I slowly flew to him when he noticed me. Shit! The deer was running off.

"Come back here, you little!" I ran after it as fast as I can. Damn it, this deer is fast.

I could try my telekinesis but I won't be able to concentrate while I'm chasing it.

Getting closer to the deer I was about to tackle it but an arrow that went passed me like a speed of light as it shot the deer.

"Whoa!" I skid to a stop. Damn, that was super close. I noticed the deer was slowly dying and it stopped breathing.

"Hey! That deer is mine, buddy. Get lost" a voice sounded like a female. Wait a second, I know her voice. It can't be….

"Blaze? Is that you?"

"Silver?"

Oh…..my…GOD! I can't believe it! She's alive!  
>"Silver!" she ran up to me and tackled me down, nuzzling my chest fur, "Oh, Silver!" her tears fell on my chest. It was real, it's not a dream; she's alive.<p>

"Blaze, oh Blaze!" I hugged and pulled her close to me. My eyes were producing tears of joy, my Blaze. My beautiful Blaze, here in my arms, she's alive.

"Oh, Silver! It's so good to see you! I miss you so much!"

"I missed you too! I….I thought Scourge killed you, but how did you-"  
>"Escaped? Well, you know me. I always burn his ass and got away before he can…make me his queen" she told me. Thank god she didn't marry that asshole. He always steals every girl from other male vampires.<p>

All of a sudden I groaned. Crap, I forgot that I need to feed on blood before I faint any second. I looked towards the lifeless deer but it was 10 feet away from me.

"Silver, you need blood" she moved my face towards her neck.

"Hell no! Nuh uh! Now way am I gonna drink your blood, Blaze" I tried to move away but she held my head to her neck, my fangs were getting sharper.

"Please, Silver" she begged; sighing in defeat as I position my fangs to her bare neck, ignoring the fur on my tongue.

"All right, but you know I hate to do this"

"I know, go on" she said to me.

I gently bit her neck, not too hard but gently so that I won't hurt her. I taste her blood, it was so good. Controlling the venom from my fangs because I know she's not ready to become a vampire yet. As soon as I felt my strength come back, I slowly moved my fangs away from her neck, leaving some of my saliva to heal up her neck.

"Thanks, Blaze. Oh, no"

"What's wrong?"  
>"The sun!" I looked away from the sun coming up.<p>

_**(Blaze's POV)**_  
>He looked away from the sun that is rising up from the mountains; this can't be good. I quickly took off my cloak and gave it to him.<p>

"Put this on" he nodded at me and quickly puts it on.

"Blaze, get me out of the sunlight! Follow the wind that's blowing in that direction! It will lead us to the castle" he said like he's terrified of the sunlight.

"Okay" holding him close to me so that he won't look directly at the sun. Unlike the vampires from movies, Silver and his kind can come out during the day time only when they're wearing sunglasses, cloak, or use an umbrella.

Feeling the wind blow through my muzzle I followed to where it's blowing to.

"Is the sun in front of us?" Silver asked, hiding his face on my shoulder.

"No. You can look now"

He moved his face off my shoulder, "All right. Follow me, this way" he led the way to his castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this chapter, Silvaze fans! ^^<strong>


	6. 200 years ago

The following morning. In Sonic's room, the blue vampire and his pink mate are awake, noticed that they were naked in the bed sheets. Amy covered up her chest, making sure that no one but Sonic would see her naked.

"Relax, Ames. My brothers won't find out what we did last night" he said calmly.

"Hmph. Whatever, but can we get dressed please?" she asked him nicely.

As they got dressed, Amy was reloading her pistol gun so that she is prepared for that green vampire to return.

"What are you doing?" her vampire prince asked.

"Being prepared. I know that Scourge will return. And when he does I'll kill him" she growled in anger. She wanted revenge on him for killing her parents.

"Ames, you can't fight him alone. He's one hell of a monster" Sonic said, not wanting her to face his rival.

"He killed my parents, Sonic!" she screamed as her eyes produced tears, "My parents tried to protect me from him but he killed them. I could've saved them but it was too late" she sobs quietly.

Sonic sighs, he understood why she wants to face him but he was not gonna let her do this alone. He wanted to protect her from Scourge.

He went up to her and cupped her face, looking deep into her jade eyes.

"Amy, I understand but he's a vampire and you're a mortal being. He captures every girl from other male vampires to be his queen. Whenever they don't obey him, he kills them and goes find other females. And I am not gonna let that happen to you" Sonic said.

"And I don't want that to happen either" Amy cries on his shoulder, "But I don't want you or your brothers to get hurt" she added.

"We won't" he promised her.

* * *

><p>With Silver and Blaze<p>

They both made it to the castle as Blaze closed the door for Silver so that the sunlight won't shine on him, although he's wearing Blaze's cloak.

"Okay, no sunlight" Blaze said, the white-silver vampire removed the cloak and sighs in relief. He gives the cloak back to her.

"Thanks, Blaze"

"No problem"

_**(Blaze's POV)**_  
>I was happy to help him. Right now I need a shower because I'm filthy and sweaty from being in the forest.<p>

"Um, Silver? Can I use your bathroom? I really need a shower" I asked him nicely.

"Sure. You remember where it is, right?" he asked me and I nodded.

I can remember the whole interior of the castle ever since I met Silver.

"Oh, and do you need new clothes? We got tons of women clothes" he said, I made a nod.

_**(Silver's POV)**_  
>As she nodded she went down the hall to go take a shower. I made my way to the kitchen to have something to eat. That is when Sonic and Amy walked in before me. Man, I hate it when my brother Sonic is faster than me.<p>

"Morning, Silver. How was your hunt last night?" he asked me.

"Uhh….not bad, I guess" I said, "But guess who I found"

"Who? A deer? A cute little squirrel?" he guessed, rolling my eyes that he's always sarcastic.

"No. Sheesh, you're a slow guesser. I found Blaze in the forest" I simply said.

"Really? She's here?"  
>"Yes. But let's not bother her. She's in the shower right now" I told him and he nodded.<p>

"Blaze? Is she the purple cat with flame powers?" the pink girl asked. How did she know Blaze?  
>"Uh, yeah. Why? You know her?" I said to her.<p>

"Yes. She's my best friend. I haven't seen her for two years" Amy said.

So that explains why Blaze is a vampire slayer when we first met. Looks like we have two vampire slayers.

"Wow. So you and Blaze are vampire slayers? That's something" I said.

_**(Author's POV)**_  
>Blaze was done in the shower and she now wears a different outfit; a lilac halter sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, and red sneakers.<p>

She made her way to the kitchen and notices someone she has not seen for so long.

"Amy?"  
>"Blaze!" the pink hedgehog hugged the purple cat, happy to finally see her.<p>

"It's been so long!"  
>"I know, right?"<p>

After their moment of reunion, Silver was feeling tired, he told Blaze that he's going to take a nap in his coffin downstairs.

"Will you be okay, Silver?" the purple cat said to her vampire prince.

"I'll be fine. If you need me, make a whistle" he said.

When a male vampire bites the female and marks her as his mate, the male has the ability to hear his mate's whistle miles away from anywhere.

"Like this?" she said and did her whistle.

"Yup" Silver nodded. He flew downstairs to his coffin.

* * *

><p>"Sonic? Do you guys have the ability to turn into a bat?" Amy asked her blue vampire prince.<p>

"No. That's only in the movies" he shook his head.

"Oh. So sunlight is the only way to kill a vampire?"

"Yes. But that's different. We vampires can come out during the day time only when we wear sunglasses, cloak, or an umbrella. If we stare at the sun we burn" he said to her.

"I see. So you guys sleep in coffins?"

"Sometimes. It's a vampire tradition or whatever. But I like sleeping on beds than coffins" Sonic said.

Amy giggles.

"But Silver likes to sleep in coffins because he hates the sunlight shining in his face" he added.

"I do not!" Silver flew into the living room from his long nap. It was true, he hated sunlight since he's a vampire. For two centuries of his vampire life he truly missed being a mortal.

He sat next to the lavender feline on the couch.

"So are you guys born as a vampire or something?" the sakura hedgehog asked them.

"Not really" Shadow came in the living room.

The blue prince sighs, him and his brothers should tell the girls their story.

**(Flashback; 200 years ago)**

_It was 1814; three teenage hedgehogs were in their hideout waiting for the war to be over. The cave was cold and chilly but it was the only place to find since the public buildings is burned, including the White House. It was the Burning of Washington._

_At least they were far away from the burned area._

_"This is horrible. Our home is gone. Including mom and dad" Silver sobbed with his brothers._

_"Those British humans will pay" Shadow clenched his teeth in anger._

_"We can't go out there and fight, Shadow. It's no use and there's nothing we can do. We gotta keep moving and leave this place" Sonic said._

_The three hedgehogs walked out of the cold dark cave and got on their horses. Traveling close together as brothers while riding on their horses._

_They spot a creepy dark castle which spooked the horses._

_"Easy, boy" Sonic clicked his tongue to tell his horse to calm down. The bar gates opened by itself, letting them in._

_"Okay. This is too creepy. I don't like it" Silver said nervously that he wanted to go someplace else but his brothers already walked in._

_"Hey! W-Wait up!" he kicked his horse gently to follow Shadow and Sonic through the gate._

_"Hmph. It looks abandoned, so I say we could live in here, our new home" Sonic said to his brothers but the younger one shook his head._

_"I have a bad feeling about this, Sonic" Silver said._

_"Oh, quit being a coward. We're going in" Shadow said, making a 'hmph' as he got off his horse._

_"Can we just try someplace else, please?" Silver begged his brothers but they refused to listen to his word. They grabbed his arm and dragged him along as they opened the door. Inside the castle was huge; the ceiling was wide like the church of Notre Dame._

_"Wow. This place is big like a church or something. Silver, give us some light" Sonic said._

_Silver used his glowing ESP from his hand. Walking around in the halls with very old picture frames hanging on the walls, the hedgehogs didn't notice that someone is following them._

_Silver's ears twitched lightly as he looked over his shoulder, "Uhh….guys? I think someone is following us"_

_"Oh, stop it. There's no one in here, Silver. So quit being a scaredy hedgehog" Shadow said._

_That is until they heard a creepy evil laugh echoing through the hallway._

_"Okay, maybe I'm wrong" Shadow stuttered._

_"Indeed you are, gentlemen" a silhouette figure down the hallway with glowing light blue eyes like ice, stepped out of the shadows, grinning evilly with two sharp fangs from his upper lip._

_Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were starting to feel a bit scared; the green hedgehog flashed with speed and bit Sonic's neck for a few seconds, then bites Shadow's neck and then Silver's._

_"AAAHHHH!"_  
><em>"Hahahaha! Soon you'll become one of us!" he cackled evilly.<em>

_"What do you mean?!" Shadow groaned._

_"Uhhh….I feel so cold…" Silver moaned, holding his neck that the figure bit him was making him cringe in pain._

_"You'll become princes of the vampires! So say bye bye to your mortal life and say hello to your immortal life! Hahahaha!" the vampire laughed._

_"Wh-Who are y-you?!" Sonic screamed._

_"I'm Scourge and this is where you boys stay in this castle forever! Hahaha! See you around!" Scourge flew out the window._

_"Ahhh!" Sonic could feel his canine teeth growing longer into sharp fangs._

_So did Silver and Shadow too; they were now turned into vampires._

_For nearly two centuries they had stayed in the castle and they come out at night time to hunt wild animals in the forest instead of humans. They didn't want anyone to know that vampires exist but some already knew._

_Sonic was the leader of his vampire brothers and they work together to drink blood to survive or they'll go into blood frenzy. Although they have to drink blood from humans or mobians to stay strong but they managed to not let the venom from their fangs go into the victim's bloodstream to be turned into vampires. They also hypnotized the victims so that they won't remember what happened before when they're awake._

_As the years went by, everything changes from old to new when cars, technology, and among other things were invented. Silver was the smart one and was beginning to understand everything that has not been invented before in his mortal life. So he and his brothers were getting better to understand modern technology._

_Shadow learned new weapons and guns that were like evolving from old ones to new ones._

**(End of Flashback)**

After they told them the whole story the girls' jaw drop.

"Wow"

"Yeah, and we could not grow old since we're immortals" Shadow said,

"So there's no cure to get rid of our vampirism. But being a vampire is not so bad" Sonic said.  
>"We still do miss our mortal life but we like being vampires" Silver said.<p>

"And that Scourge turned us into vampire princes we had to follow the rules. The male vampire has to find a mate and make her his bride. But we don't do that kind of thing because it wasn't right. We don't force women to become our bride. And whenever we find a mate, Scourge steals them to make her become his queen" Sonic explained.

"Yeah, and we tried to stop him but we couldn't step foot outside when the sun rises" Shadow said.

"Even though we can go outside during the day time, it's just that sunglasses were not invented before until now" Silver said.

"Wow. Now that's something. And, um, I don't want to sound crazy but what are your weaknesses?" Amy said, scratching the back of her head when she asked that question.

"Sunlight and lack of blood. If we don't drink blood we'll grow weak without it" Sonic said with a sigh.

"Oh…I'm sorry to ask you that" the pink hedgehog said.

"It's okay. You don't need to apologize" the blue prince said with a grin, pulling her close with his arms around her waist.


	7. Another Vampire Slayer

**Hey, guys. Here's a mild sex scene of Silvaze. And also, I know you're gonna hate me because I put my character Nebula in the story. So please don't kill me. :(**

**But don't worry, there will be more of SonAmy and Silvaze in the next chapters soon. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**(Silver's POV)**_  
>Me and my beautiful true love Blaze are in my room where my coffin is near the bed below. I usually use the coffin to take a nap when its day time but the bed is more comfortable.<p>

Oh, crap. I'm starting to get lustful with her but I don't know if she's ready for this. She saw my face and got confused to what's wrong with me.

"Silver, you okay? Do you need to drink blood again?"

I shook my head, it was not her blood that I need. I want to make love with her but I'm just too nervous. Just then, she could tell what I'm thinking about and she pulled me down to be on top of her.

"It's normal to feel that craving, Silver" she said seductively in my ear.

"But…are you sure you're ready to….you know…?" I stuttered when I tried to say 'sex' out of my mouth but I couldn't say it.

"I trust you" she ran her finger on my chest which made me want to purr in front of her.

Now that we're both naked I could feel her soft fur on my body, her tail was wrapped around my right leg while her legs are wrapped around my waist. She had such a beautiful body, she was like an angel to me and I love her so much.

I kissed her soft lips and she kissed me back, feeling her hands stroking my quill blades on my shoulders.

"….Silver….." she moaned at my name, begging that she wants me to keep going.

_**(Blaze's POV)**_  
>I had never felt so amazed to make love with my vampire prince; I just love him so much my heart was beating like crazy. His fangs touched my bare neck but he didn't bite. I moaned his name again as he traveled his fangs down my neck to my breasts.<p>

I was now becoming a woman and my virginity now belongs to my true love, Silver. He did not move for 2 minutes so that I could get used to the pain. I bumped his hips with mine, motioning him to go on as he did. I held my hands on his shoulders as he thrust in and out and I moaned in pleasure. He kissed my bare neck while thrusting, feeling his fangs touching my neck again as he gently bit down. I can tell that he was not trying to turn me into a vampire but he needed blood to keep his strength up. So I let him have some of my blood.

That night, I was happy that I made love with Silver. I wish he could turn me into a vampire but he wants to wait it out to decide. But I just hope that evil monster Scourge won't come back and capture me again. I'm worried that he will hurt Silver and I don't want that to happen. But for now, Silver is here with me and I'm not alone just as long as he is here by my side.

I snuggled his chest fur and fell asleep.

_**(Normal POV)**_  
>In the training room, Sonic and Amy are practicing their combat with each other. Sonic was trying hard to not cheat by using his powers, so he fights for real but he does not want to go rough on Amy.<p>

"Very good, Ames" the blue vampire said while blocking her punches and kicks.

"Thanks. KYAH!" she sweep kicks him down as he fell down on his back with a grunt coming out of his mouth.

"Damn…."

"My bad" Amy smirked seductively, she helped the vampire up to his feet to let him breathe for a moment.

"Man, where in the world did you learn to fight?" Sonic asked, breathing too hard.

"I take karate, so I'm a black belt. You're breathing too hard. Try breathing into your nose and out through your mouth" she said.

Sonic did what she said and it made his breathing go normal.

"Wow. It worked, thanks"

"No problem. Say, where is Shadow anyway? Is he always….uh…..?"

"Grumpy? Yeah, he's always like that. He's at the other room doing his gun fight practice. He's always interested in guns" Sonic said with a shrug.

"I see. Does he have a mate?"

"No. I wish he can find a girl of his dreams but he decides that he wants to be single for the rest of his life. I don't know why but he does" Sonic said.

"I feel sorry for him. Do you think he's probably feeling sad and hurt when you guys lost your home?" Amy asked curiously.

"Yeah. I think so but I tried comforting him but he always pushes me away when he wants to be alone" Sonic said.

_**(Shadow's POV)**_  
>Hmph! My brother just really had to tell his pink mate about my problem. I don't need a mate in my life.<p>

I flew out the room and head out the window to go hunting. The sun wasn't bright since it's setting down, good. The other vampires will probably come out and hunt at night time.

A while later as I was full from drinking the deer's blood, I snapped my fingers to release it from my hypnotism and let the deer go free; I'm not like those nasty vampires that drain the victim's life.

"Now to get back to the castle" I was about to fly off when I heard a gunshot. What the hell?

The crows from the trees flew out of here from the noise of the gunshot. I flew to where it was flying from. The crow flew right into my face.

"Ugh!...Get lost, bird shit" I threw it aside and flew down to the trees. The sound of the gunshot was getting louder which means I'm very close to who is shooting.

"Don't let her get away!" it was a male vampire. I saw the figure with the gun.  
>"Get back you blood sucking freaks!" the figure's voice was a female. Oh, great. A girl?<p>

"Sooner or later you'll run out of bullets, babe! Now be a good girl and we promise that we won't bite your lovely neck" the male vampire said.

"Never! Now get the fuck out of here before I shoot all of your asses!" the girl said.

I noticed that she's a hedgehog with long ponytail; wow, she looks so….so…gorgeous. Wait! What am I saying?!  
>The vampires were circling around her so that she won't escape. Oh, shit. She's gonna need some help.<p>

"There's no escape, babe. So what are you gonna do now?" the vampire chuckled.

Before they could grab her, she jumped up high in the air. Whoa! How did she do that?

"What the fuck?! Get her!"

They sped up to her but she does a butterfly kick. The second vampire behind her grabbed her ponytail but she grabbed his wrist and twisted as I can hear bones snapping. Damn! She's strong for a mortal.

She didn't look when three vampires pinned her down; she tried to kick them off but it was no use. Shit.

"GET OFF ME!" she screamed in anger.

"Tie her up, boys!" the lead said as they tied her wrist behind her.

"You son of a bitch! When I get out of here I am so gonna stab your ass with a stake!" she threaten them with a snarl which scared them. Damn, this girl is feisty.

"Hahaha! You're so cute when you're feisty, doll. I like that in a girl" the vampire held her chin up.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

The vampire ignored her as his fangs grew from his upper lip. Oh, fuck! He's gonna bite her.  
>"You'll be my bride, baby. No going back" he positioned his fangs to her neck.<p>

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I screamed and jumped off the tree branch. The vampires saw me as well as the vampire leader that tried to bite her saw me too.

This was my chance to knock them down with my speed.

_**(Nebula's POV)**_  
>Whoa! He was fast and knocked them down in just 3 seconds. Wait a second, he's a vampire! He went behind him and untied the ropes from my wrists. This was my chance to kick him.<p>

"KYAH!" I kicked him in the chest as I heard him groan so loud.

"I could've handle these assholes by myself, vampire!" I growled and took out my gun to kill him. My finger is placed on the trigger, ready to shoot him but he got up and shoved the gun out of my hand. Shit!

"Is that a way to thank me for saving your neck from getting bitten?" the ebony hedgehog said. Hmph! Just because he saved me doesn't mean that I'm gonna call him my hero.

"I don't need savings, buddy. I can handle things alone, thank you very much" I crossed my arms. I don't know why I'm talking to him when I'm supposed to kill him.

"Hmph. Well, why didn't you fight back when your wrists are tied up? If I didn't save you that asshole would make you his bride" he crossed his arms.

He does have a point and he truly did save my life. My ears droop down since I feel like a jerk to him.

"And you owe me, vampire slayer" he said.

I scoffed and put my hands on my hips, "I owe you?"

"Yes. You kicked me"

"Hmph! Well sorry for kicking your ass, vampire. I thought you were like those other vampires" I said with a growl, he is starting to piss me off.

"Well, now you know, vampire slayer" he said.

"I have a name, doofus" I snarled in his face; he didn't flinch or move a muscle. Damn this dude is good.  
>"Well, what is your name?"<br>"Nebula. And who are you, vampire perv?"

"I am not a perv, you brat. My name is Shadow" he said.

Shadow, huh? That's a nice name. He really had a nice torso. Oh, snap! I feel like I have a crush on him! I stared at his firm six pack. I so wanna run my finger on his abs. Oh, shit!  
>He noticed that I was staring at his abs which made him grin seductively. Oh, shit!<br>"You like how sexy I am, Nebula?" he chuckled.

I blushed hard and snap out of my trance, "Shut up!"

I was about to run away but he grabbed my arm. Damn it!

_**(Shadow's POV)**_  
>I grabbed her from letting her escape. I have to admit she is very beautiful and her blue eyes are like water. I held her in my grip and flew back to the castle.<br>"Let me down, Shadow!" she struggled a lot but I ignored her. As soon as we got there I flew to the window and closed it. I can't let Nebula go because I don't want that bastard Scourge to claim her as his queen. I have no choice but to make her as my mate. I pinned her against the wall.

"Ugh! What the fuck are you doing?! Let me go!" she struggled but I was stronger.

"I'm sorry, Nebula" I said softly as I bit down her neck with my fangs, marking her as my mate. Her blood touched my tongue as I slowly drink her blood from her neck. She was starting to move too much, so I simply wrapped her arms and waist.

I stopped sucking her blood and pulled away to see her two punctured marks on her neck. I claimed her as my mate.

She was now asleep in my arms; she was so pretty and the color of her fur was violet-blue. Just like the night sky.


	8. Shadow's Mate

**Sorry if I'm going too fast by uploading more chapters. And don't forget to review. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**(Sonic's POV)**_  
>I hope I could talk to Shadow but I hate to see him so grumpy and cranky when he wants to be alone. I looked back to see Amy already asleep on my bed, she's so cute in her sleep, she was like an angel. I can't leave her there but I really need to talk to Shadow. Wait, I can use my iPhone. That could work.<p>

I flew out of my room so that I won't wake Amy up. I dialed my brother's number and wait to hear him pick up.

_"What do you want, Sonic?"_ he answered the phone.  
>"Sheesh, what a charming hello that was, bro" I said.<p>

_"Whatever. So what do you want?"_ he repeated, damn he's cranky all of a sudden.

"Look, I know you want to be alone but let's just have a brother talk"

_"Fine. What do you want to talk about?"_ he sighs through my phone.

"About why you don't want a girl in your life? Don't you think it makes you feel sad and lonely?" I asked him as I wait for his reply.

_"Because I hate to see women get freaked out that I'm a vampire. You know there are girls out there that are vampire slayers"_ Shadow said, he does have a point but Blaze and Amy are not like that, although they are vampire slayers.

"I know but did you find a mate yet? I saw you flying out the window a few hours ago" I said.

Shadow stayed silent as I waited to hear him answer my question.

_"Yes, I did. And if you say I have a crush on her I'll make your life a living nightmare"_ he hissed through the phone. Sheesh, calm down.

"All right, I won't. And what's her name? Is she also a vampire slayer too?" I asked him with excitement.

_"Her name is Nebula and yes she's a vampire slayer. I don't know how long she'll wake up. She's gonna be very pissed off"_

Wow, Shadow got a girl that is very feisty? Sweet. I can't wait to see her in the morning.

"Really? Just like you, Shads?" I wanted to tease him when I heard a growl from him.

_"Shut up. And you might wanna keep an eye on your girlfriend before green asshole captures her"_ he said and hung up.

Sheesh, and he didn't even say good night to me. Well, he's still Shadow after all when we we're mortals.

_**(Normal POV)**_  
>The sun was rising up from the mountains; the vampires and the girls but Nebula are awake.<p>

Nebula was now already waking up, sitting up from the bed and saw Shadow standing next to the bed.

"GRRR! I'm gonna kill you!" she tried to jump on him but was too tired and lazy to move.

The neck gave her a cramp as she remember Shadow bite her neck last night.

"You! You turned me into a vampire, didn't you?!" she snarled in anger, pissed off with the ebony vampire.

"Yes I bit your neck. And no, I didn't turn you into a vampire" Shadow said with a calm voice.

"You asshole! I can't believe I'm your fucking mate!" she yelled in his face when Shadow just put his finger on Nebula's lips to shut her up.

"Shh….." he hushed her softly.

"Look, I know you're pissed off but the reason that I claimed you as my mate is because I didn't want that evil badass to claim you to become his queen" he explained but Nebula didn't buy it.

"What the hell are you talking about? I am no one's mate!" she hissed angrily.

"Look, I'm telling the truth. And I don't want you to get killed by Scourge. He's one hell of a badass vampire looking for a female to become his queen"

"Okay, you're being serious but that doesn't explain why you claimed me as your mate for no reason" she crossed her arms.

"Because if he bit you, he will force you to marry him and if you refuse he'll kill you. He's a crazy hedgehog, Nebula. And I'm not like him" Shadow cupped her face.

Nebula was speechless; she looked deep into his ruby eyes and saw that he was telling the truth.

_**(Shadow's POV)**_  
>She could tell that I'm telling the truth. I just hope she can trust me because I don't want to lose her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rests her head on my fur chest.<p>

Her quills smell like blueberries, so pretty.

"Hey, Shads! Are you up yet?!" my brother Sonic just had to interrupt our moment.

"Huh?" Nebula pulled away from me and looked at Sonic standing near the door entrance.

"Does it look like I'm awake, stupid?" I growled; I just wanna punch him for not remembering when to knock on my door.

"Okay, okay. I see you're awake. Calm down, man. Hey, is that the girl you've been telling me about?" he asked me.

"Yes" I grumbled.

"Well, come on. Bring her to the kitchen so that she can introduce herself to us" he said and flew out the door. I rolled my eyes.

"Um, is he….?" I finished her sentence.

"Yes, he's a vampire. And don't worry, he's not gonna steal you" I told her as she sighs in relief.

I lead her to the hallway.

_**(Silver's POV)**_  
>I was having pancakes with Blaze like a happy moment of my life. Last night was just so…..amazing. Blaze was like an angel and I love her so much. She wanted me to turn her into a vampire but I decide to think about it when I have the chance. I just don't know if she can live her life as a vampire because it's not the same as being a mortal.<p>

"Hey, guys. Guess what?" Sonic came into the kitchen. Yeah, Blaze and I kept our eye on Amy. Sheesh, it's not that Scourge will be coming here in the morning. He hates the daylight.

"What is it, bro?" I asked when I had a cup of coffee.

"Shadow has a girlfriend" he said. He can't be dead serious. Shadow never wanted a mate in his life. But as I looked behind Sonic, Shadow was standing near the doorway with a female blue-violet hedgehog. Wow, looks like Sonic was not joking.

_**(Nebula's POV)**_  
>Did that blue hedgehog really had to say 'Shadow's girlfriend?' I am not Shadow's girlfriend! But I feel like having a boyfriend like Shadow…..Ah! What am I saying?! I can't fall in love with a vampire!<br>I walked in the kitchen and saw a male silver-white hedgehog with a purple cat girl along with a pink hedgehog. The blue hedgehog, whatever his name is, went to sit next the pink girl.

"Hi, I'm Silver and this is Blaze, my mate" the white hedgehog introduced.

"Um, hi" I said with shyness. I found an empty chair to sit. The pink one seems nice and the blue vampire is a bit of a show off or so I think.  
>Shadow gave me pancakes. Pancakes? Does this mean he can eat….normal food? I noticed Silver having some pancakes. Weird, I thought vampires drink blood, not normal food.<p>

"Uhh…thanks, Shadow" I simply said, I was really hungry.

_**(Amy's POV)**_  
>I noticed the blue-violet girl feeling confused and curious. Maybe she thinks that vampires drink blood, not normal food, which I thought the same thing too when I met Sonic.<p>

"So, what's your name?" I asked her nicely when she looked at me.  
>"Nebula the Hedgehog" she said her name. That's a nice name.<p>

"That's a nice name. I'm Amy Rose and this is Sonic" I introduced myself.

"Cool names" she said and resumes to eating her pancakes. She sounds a bit grumpy like Shadow. Oh, well. But at least she's cool and all.

_**(Silver's POV)**_  
>Nebula is a nice name, she seems okay and pretty but I'm not gonna steal her from Shadow. I already have Blaze, my true love. I just hope that Nebula can help Shadow's problem because he really needs someone to love.<p>

Blaze and I are full so I told my brothers that we are gonna head to the training room to do some combat together.

"Go kick some butt, Blaze" Amy said, she sure is Blaze's best friend.

I was now wearing black men's basketball shorts; I'm still shirtless because I hate to wear a shirt which makes my chest fur itchy. I was also wearing no shoes or socks. I inhale for air when my digit pads on my feet touched the rubber gym mats. I don't know what it feels like to have human feet because they don't have paw-like digit pads.

Oh, well. I saw Blaze coming out of the changing room; she is now wearing a magenta halter tank top and purple silk sport shorts.

"Hey, Silver" my brother Sonic was also wearing shorts which are indigo.

"Do you mind if Amy and I practice in here too?" he asked me.

"I don't mind, bro" I said to him and he nodded.


	9. Practice

_**(Sonic's POV)**_  
>I was starting to have fun at fighting with Amy, she's really strong for a mortal hedgehog. Damn.<br>She tried to kick my chest when I grabbed her leg, pulling her close to me when her tummy pressed against mine. She blushed so hard I chuckled at her reaction.

"It's not funny, Mr. Hot Shot" she pinned me down on the floor.

"I can't help but see how cute you look when you blush" I teased her with my seductive tone. I rolled over to be on top of her but she kicked me off. Ow! Damn, that hurt when her toe claws almost made a scratch on my abs.

Man, this was gonna be tough.

_**(Silver's POV)**_  
>Blaze is getting good at this than I am. She is a vampire slayer after all and I'm just a vampire prince.<p>

"KYAH!" she sweeps my legs down as I fell on my back roughly. Damn! She's fast as I thought.

"Give up, Silvie?" she smirked at me when she said her nickname for me.

"Nope" I kip back up and slammed her against the wall, pinning her arms above her head.

"That wasn't very nice, vampire prince" she grinned and wrapped her legs around my waist. Oh, it's on now, my dear Blaze.

_**(Normal POV)**_  
>Silver pulled her down to trap her but Blaze rolled over so that he can be on top of her; she wrapped her legs around his waist as well as her arms around his neck.<p>

He tried to undo the grip from but it was no use. He tried to slide down from her arms but that didn't work. Blaze smirked at this that her boyfriend is stuck and can't find a way to undo the grip.

He sighs in defeat by pretending that he gave up, but what Blaze didn't know is that her tail is being tickled.

"No! No! No!" she tried to stay strong from moving her arms but it was just too much to handle from the tickle.

"Got ya" Silver chuckled when he pulled her up and gently moved her off, getting in his fighting stance.

"Cheater" Blaze said with a 'hmph' grunt.

"Sorry, but I can't help it when I hear you giggle" he chuckled and resumes to the fight.

_**(Amy's POV)**_  
>Damn it! Sonic's punches are really strong and my blocks are starting to feel hurt but I can't keep my guard down. Oh, man I'm starting to feel worn out from fighting him.<p>

"Getting tired, Ames?" he chuckled and I gave a nod, telling him to stop before I run out of energy.

"We'll take a break. You're starting to sweat a bit" Sonic said as he helped me up and walked to where the chair is.

"Thanks, Sonic"

"No problem, gorgeous" he said which made me blush.

He walked over to get a drink of water; strange but he did say that vampires can drink blood and eat normal food. He gave me a bottle of water which was really nice of him.

"Thanks" I untwist the bottle cap and took a sip. Man, I was really thirsty.

Silver and Blaze joined us too and they had a drink of water too; I wonder where Shadow and Nebula are. I shrugged off and just continue drinking water.

"Feeling the sweat, Silver?" Sonic said to his young brother. I rolled my eyes, Sonic sure is funny but I like how he is.

"Yup" Silver said.

_**(Shadow's POV)**_  
>Wow, Nebula is really good at shooting than I am. I got to admit she's really a tough girl, for a mortal hedgehog she is. I wonder where she learned to use guns.<p>

"Hey, Shadow? Have you ever walked outside during the daytime? I know you said that vampires can come out during the day time when they're wearing something to keep away from sunlight" she asked me. I sigh deeply and shook my head.

"No and I'm never going out there. I don't want to stare at the sun because I'll get burned as hell" I said to her but I really do want to go outside and see the wonderful nature but I'm no longer a mortal hedgehog.

"I understand, Shadow. But I won't let that happen to you. I'll keep you safe from the sunlight, trust me" she cupped my face.

I sigh softly and nodded.

I now had my sunglasses and umbrella. I held her in bridle style and flew out the window; she didn't seem scared when I held her while flying like Superman.

I slowly flew down to the forest and let her on her feet. The smell of Mother Nature, I missed you.

I opened the umbrella and held it over my shoulder to keep the sunlight away from me. I gotta say, the forest looks so beautiful at daytime than at night. The birds chirping, squirrels climbing on trees, and the deer running through the forest.

Nebula noticed a butterfly landing on her nose; this looked so cute and funny to see a butterfly on her nose. She simply waves it off as it flew away.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Much better than at night time" I sigh dreamily.


	10. Welcome to the 21st Century

**Hey, guys. I know I keep putting more chapters and I apologize that I was going too fast. I'll try to put one chapter a day so that I won't go too fast. I just don't want to forget to where I left off.  
>Anyways, here's chapter ten.<br>**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No fucking way! Are you serious?! That black emo hedgehog has a mate already?!" the evil green hedgehog said, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Yes, master. I tried to claim that woman but he already beat me to it when I had the chance to bite her" the male vampire said, the same male that tried to claim Nebula to be his bride.

"Shit! Whatever, I will make my move tonight. And this time I will take three females. We'll see which girl has the blood of a pure heart will become my queen. I hope it's the pinky one" Scourge chuckled evilly.

"But sir? What about their vampire protectors? They can sense intruders you know?" the male vampire asked.

"Hmph! Don't worry about that! If that doesn't work, I'll go to plan B" Scourge cackled.

* * *

><p>With the good vampires, they were outside with their mates, enjoying the daylight but also wearing their sunglasses to not look directly at the sun.<p>

"Gorgeous day outside, isn't it, Sonic?" Amy said to her blue vampire prince as he nodded. Sonic truly missed being outside of the daylight as well as his brothers; although they want to see the human world and learn new modern things. Travel the world, see the town and cities, and even go to a movie theater which they never went to for the first time. But they do have television at their castle and they have watched movies that were black and white to color.

"Yeah, the sky is clear and-whoa! Don't look at the sun!" Silver looks away from the sun but he forgot that he's wearing his sunglasses.

"Oh, yeah" he chuckled nervously.

"So what's the city like today?" Shadow asked the girls, wanting to know if it's still the same from the 1800s.

"Well, it's got cars and rides. The buildings are tall as skyscrapers and they got stores that we can shop" Amy said but the boys didn't understand it because they never saw before.

"Maybe it will be easy if you come with us and we'll show you" Blaze said.

"Great idea, Blaze. What do you say, guys?" Nebula asked the vampire princes.

Sonic thought for a minute and nodded to them but Shadow and Silver were a little nervous because they don't know if they can get used to see the modern world.

"Don't worry, Silver. You'll do just fine" Blaze held his hand.

Silver nodded that he trusts her with all his heart. Shadow did the same too with Nebula.

Scourge was watching them from the trees and heard the conversation.

"So, they're going to the city of Station Square, huh? Well, this will be too easy to capture those chicks" Scourge chuckled as he keeps watching them fly to the city.

"All right. They're heading to the city right now. I can't let them notice me and I'll make my move" he flew.

"And this time, I will not fail again" he chuckled evilly.

The vampires and the girls are on the sidewalk of the street, walking pass the people.

Sonic looked at the streets that have two solid double yellow lines in the middle as cars and other types of vehicles went in opposite directions. The noise of the honking almost scared him and his brothers but they shook it off before the people notice them.

"Wow, so they don't use horse wagons anymore?" Silver asked his purple mate.

"Some still use them today but the people usually like cars than horse wagons" Blaze said, she never rode on a horse wagon in her life but she did know how to ride a horse when she was a girl scout in 1st grade where she first met Amy.

"Would you like to go shopping at the mall?" Nebula asked as the girls agreed with a squeal. The boys were actually confused to what a mall is. They still really got a lot to learn to know more of the 21st century. But they do know how to use an iPhone and other technology but they never been into cities.

As they walked into the mall the vampires were stunned at what's inside the mall.

"Amazing" Silver said with a gasp.

"Welcome to the 21st century" Blaze teased his handsome white hedgehog.

"Hehe…." he chuckled bashfully with a blush.

Just then, Shadow accidently sneezed but managed to cover his mouth. The strong scent that he sniffed was coming from the perfume store.

"Uhh….gesundheit" Nebula said.

"Thanks" Shadow replied.

"Now let's have some fun, guys. We'll see you somewhere around 9pm" Amy said as they nodded.

"Come on, Shadow. Let's try something that you want to wear" Nebula said as Shadow followed her to where ever she's taking him.

"Have fun, Amy" Blaze said and held Silver's hand as they went in opposite direction.

"All right, Amy. Let's go shopping" Sonic said with a grin.

Amy smiled and held his hand as they went to go shopping.


	11. Mall

_**(Sonic's POV)**_  
>I had never been to a mall in my life but this place looks amazing and big like a church. Man, I'm starting to like this mall store thing; it's like from the movie Star Wars in the year 1977.<p>

Anyways, I followed Amy to the store that says _'Men Clothes.'_

"Let's see, which clothes will look good on you" Amy looked around, picking whatever type of clothes for me. I can see that every clothes are the same for mobians and humans, weird.

I waited for Amy to pick an outfit for me; I didn't mind what she picked because I'm not a fashion type thing.

Moments later I tried a couple shirts that Amy picked out; some were okay but I like to be shirtless because my fur is thick and it sometimes get a little itchy when I wear a base layer or top.

"Hmm…Maybe an outerwear can work for you. I'll go find some that will look good on you. I'll be right back" Amy said as I wait in the changing room. Good thing I have my reflection in the mirror. In movies, vampires cast no reflection in the mirror but I and my brothers can because we're not dead.

As soon as I tried on a couple jackets I seem like a few but I wasn't sure which one I should chose.

"Hmm…..I think the leather hood jacket is better" I told my pink mate and she nodded. It was perfect since I'm wearing my leather pants and black converse shoes.

So Amy bought the jacket and we left the store.

_**(Shadow's POV)**_  
>Walking everywhere in this…..mall store or whatever it is, I'm starting to like it; Nebula picked out some clothes for me in this Hot Topic store and I tried a few but some are a bit too dark and casual. I didn't want to upset her but she knows that I'm not used to wearing the base layer because of my chest fur.<p>

"It's okay, Shadow. You don't have to wear them" she said to me and I nodded.

But then, I smell something familiar. No…it can't be him again. Damn it. Why can't he leave us alone?  
>"Shadow, you okay?" Nebula snapped out of my thoughts.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um, is it all right if I just wear my leather pants and shoes?" I asked her.

"Sure. At least you tried some outfits" Nebula smiled to me. I wonder why she's not so feisty all of a sudden. Oh, well. At least she has some kindness in her.

Shit! I can still sense Scourge somewhere in this mall. This can't be good.

_**(Silver's POV)**_  
>Wow, this Japanese food was so good. Blaze was right about this food; I thought it would taste disgusting but I guess not. I notice that the kids at the table didn't like the sushi.<p>

I can see that Blaze was enjoying it.

_"Betsu no sushi o go kibōdesu ka?"_ the chef asked me and Blaze.

_**(Eng: Would you like another sushi?)**_

I can understand Japanese as well as Blaze.

_"Īe arigatō. Anata wa don'na dezāto o motte imasu ka?"_ Blaze spoke in Japanese to the chef.

_**(Eng: No thanks. Do you have any dessert?)**_

The chef simply nodded and said that he has ice cream. Sweet, I could try some of that. Blaze nodded and he walked away as we wait for our dessert.

"Having fun, Silver?" she asked me and I nodded happily. I was definitely having so much fun hanging out with her in the mall and having Japanese food. It was like I'm becoming a mortal again but sadly I was still a vampire and I will always be forever. But still, it was the first time that I stepped outside and look at the city and everything in the mortal world that has changed for 200 years.

The chef returned with two bowls of ice cream. Yummy.

A while later after our dessert, my iPhone was ringing in my leather pocket.

"Excuse me, Blaze" I said and looked at the caller ID; it was Shadow. Strange, he never calls me on my phone….unless it was some kind of emergency.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Silver, we got to get out of here. Now!" _he sounded serious. I wonder what's wrong.

"Why? What's wrong?"  
><em><strong>"<strong>__It's Scourge. He's somewhere in this mall. I don't see or where he is but I can sense his presence" _

Scourge is here in the mall? You got to be fucking kidding me but Shadow was really serious.

"_Nebula? Where did you go? Fuck, she was right behind me. Scourge must've got her! Silver, we got to get out of here now!"_

"All right. Blaze we got to-...huh?" I noticed that she was not there when I was talking on the phone. Oh, no! Scourge has her too!  
><em>"Silver! Do you hear me?! Get going!" <em>Shadow yelled through the phone.

"He's got Blaze when I wasn't looking! Hold on, I'll be outside as soon as I can" I hung up and went to find the exit door around the mall. Damn it, move it people! You're so slow!

_**(Normal POV)**_  
>Sonic was waiting for Amy to be done in the girls' bathroom but it was like 10 minutes and she has not come out. This was getting him worried, he wants to go in there but he can't because he's a boy. Just then, his iPhone rings from his leather pocket. He held it out and answers it.<p>

"Hello?"  
><em>"Sonic? Is Amy with you?"<em> it was Shadow.

"Uh…she's in the girls' bathroom. Why? What's the problem?" he asked.

"_It's Scourge! He's already got Nebula and Blaze! And I'm guessing that he's got Amy too!"_

"Oh, shit. Hold on, I'm going in the girls' bathroom just to be sure" he goes in and the ladies gasped in shock that there is a male hedgehog coming in.

"Uhh….ladies? Have you seen a pink hedgehog in here?" Sonic asked them but they all just pushed him out of the bathroom. He goes back in and pushed them aside.

"Amy? Amy? Where are you?" he looked around but she was not in the bathroom. He saw Amy's red headband on the floor, he picks it up and sped out the door.

"Okay, she's not in there! But I found her headband. Shadow, where are you right now?"

"_I'm on the rooftop. Get going!" _he hung up.

"Scourge, if you dare lay a finger on Amy or the girls I'll burn your ass in hell" Sonic's fangs grew.

He ran to find the exit door to where he came in before.


	12. Rescue the Girls

**Hey, guys. Like the story so far? And I know that some don't like my character. I'm sorry but I can't even try Maria or Rouge in it because I'm not used to writing it. :(**

**Don't forget to review. No flames. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**(Silver's POV)**_  
>Argh! Where is Sonic? Shadow and I are on top of the roof waiting for our brother to get his ass over here. Oh, there he is. I just hope the mortals didn't see him flying up here.<p>

"I'm here. Sorry for the wait, these people won't move out of the way" Sonic said. I rolled my eyes and I thought he was the fastest.

I don't want to argue with him because Blaze and the girls are in danger. I'm really worried about Blaze; I swear if Scourge sinks his fangs on her neck I'm gonna kill him!

"Shadow, do you have your guns?" Sonic asked. Our black and red hedgehog brother nodded. I just hope he brought powerful guns than the old ones that we once used back in 1814. Man, I hate the flintlocks because it's ridiculous! Especially those revolver types.  
>Shadow gave me the SIG gun; good. I don't know any type of guns but I know how to describe a pistol type.<p>

Sonic got the shot gun and Shadow has the M16 rifle gun; typical. Well, I'm the youngest one since I have a handgun.

Just then, my ears perk up when I heard Blaze's whistle miles away. Thank god she remembers it; her whistle was coming from the mountains. Shit! That's where Scourge lives! His castle is dangerous and it's filled with badass vampires which are not very friendly.

I lead the way to the sound of Blaze's whistle. I just hope we're not too late. Hang in there, girls! We're coming!

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>_  
>"Would you stop whistling you piece of shit?!" Scourge slapped the hostage feline hard.<p>

"OW! Hey! What the fuck is your problem, asshole?! You have no right to slap a woman!" Blaze snarled angrily in his face.

"Oh, shut the fuck up!"

Nebula, Blaze, and Amy growled in anger, they really want to beat the shit of him but their wrists are tied into ropes behind their back.

"You are really a crazy demented vampire, asshole! Let us go or we'll show you how pissed off we are!" Amy shouted, super pissed off that she wants to punch him in the face.

"That's it!" Scourge bit her shoulder.

"AAHHH!"  
>"AMY!" Nebula and Blaze screamed in shock at what Scourge just did to her. Blaze was about to kick him but he already stopped her.<p>

"Ah ah ah. If you want your pinky whore to live, I suggest you behave and do as I say" he chuckled.

"Just leave her alone!" Nebula yelled.

"Very well. Now, let's see which of you mortals have the taste of blood of a pure heart will become my queen" Scourge's fangs grew from his upper lip. The girls were very scared.

"If you come any closer I'll bite off your damn nose, fucker!" Nebula screamed but that made Scourge very furious, so he decides that she should go first. He pulled her close and tears off her shirt, leaving with only her black bra.

"Gorgeous breasts, my dear. Now, time to taste your blood" he cackled and bit down her bare neck which made her scream. As Scourge licked her blood he describes the taste filled with aggressiveness and a bit of pure heart but it wasn't enough. The taste of her blood was like she has a quality of her courage.

Scourge pulls away, licking the blood in his teeth.

"Hmm…your blood has a bit of courage and is very strong, but not enough taste of pure heart" he takes her to the wall that looked like a laundry shoot that sends her straight down to the dungeon.

"Enjoy your cage, my pet" he pushed her in the shoot.

"WWHHOOAAAA!" Nebula slides down in the ducts.

"What did you do to her?!" Blaze yelled angrily.

"Oh, don't worry. She'll be fine for now" he chuckled and pulled the purple feline close.

"Cat got your tongue, baby?" he smirked and tears off her shirt, revealing her purple bra.

"Wow. You have nice breasts, kitty" he grinned seductively.

"GGRRRR!" Blaze growled.

"Oh, shut up!" he bites down between her shoulder and neck.

"AAAHH!"  
>"BLAZE!" Amy tries to run to her but was held by Scourge's vampire assistant.<p>

As Scourge took a taste of Blaze's blood; her quality trait had too much fury but still a bit of pure heart of her kindness. Her taste of fury was too hot which made Scourge stop licking her blood.

"Aahhh…! Too much fury! No wonder why you have fire powers!" he dragged her to the shoot and pushed her in.

"AAAHH!"  
>"So which leaves you, pinky" Scourge walked up to her and bites her neck than just ripping off her shirt.<p>

"OOWWW!"  
>As her blood touched Scourge's tongue, his eyes went wide at what he tasted. Her blood was so rich and pure it was filled with sweetness and a lot of pure heart. So this means that Amy has a pure heart.<p>

He pulled away and grinned like a maniac, "Your blood tastes so good, baby. You're gonna marry me! And it will be midnight when the moon is full!" he cackled evilly.


	13. Found Them

_**(Sonic's POV)**_  
>Oh, shit. There are vampire guards everywhere, this is gonna be tough to get by them. Hang in there, Amy. I'm coming! You better not touch her, Scourge!<br>I reload my shotgun, ready to shoot those douche bags for good and stop Scourge from trying to force Amy to become his queen. I hope I'm not too late. My brothers will try to keep the others occupied while I deal with the nasty fuckers.

"Hey you son of a bitch! Burn in hell!" I shot the vampire without missing a shot.

"They're here! Move it!" the leader shouted to his team. They all gather their guns. Oh, fuck! I hid behind the wall before they tried to shoot me, heard the bullets hitting the brick wall behind me.

I signaled Shadow with a nod to let him take out these guys with his M16 gun.

"Hey, fuckers! Say cheese!" he shot them all from left to right, taking all of them out.

_**(Shadow's POV)**_  
>I took out 10 vampires from left to right; hmph, so slow they are. As the coast was clear we got to the door. Silver used his ESP to bust it down as he did and we got inside to find Blaze, Nebula, and Amy. I hope they're okay; if Scourge did something horrible to them I'll make sure I shoot his ass. Nebula, don't worry I'm coming!<p>

"Hey!" the vampire guard spots us. Fuck!

Silver shot him with his pistol; good boy, Silver.

Sonic walked up to the knock out vampire, gripping his collar roughly. Just then, my ears perk up as I jumped in the air and back flip over the intruder that tried to stab me with a dagger. As I land onto my feet I slammed him against the wall, shoved the dagger out of his hand.

"Where are the girls?!" I snarled in his face, demanding an answer. I waited but he didn't say a word. I'm losing patience and stabbed the dagger on his leg, hearing him scream in pain.

"Where are they?!" I yelled.

_**(Silver's POV)**_  
>I hissed angrily at the vampire as I held my gun up near his chin. If he won't tell me where Blaze is I'm gonna be so pissed off.<p>

"Where is she?!"  
>"That purple cat chick? I'll never tell you, douche bag!"<p>

That's it. I'm now pissed off as my golden-yellow eyes glowed as I shot his leg; his scream was so loud he was in pain.

"Tell me where she is or I'll stick another bullet to your ass!" my fangs grew sharper.

"D-Down….s-s-stairs….i-i-in the…..dungeon…."

Finally, but I was not finished yet.

"Thanks. But I'm not finished yet" I hissed through my fangs, bit down his neck since I was hungry for blood. I bit his neck so hard I covered his mouth from his screams. I noticed my brothers doing the same thing to the vampire guards.

I did not stop sucking his blood because I know he works for Scourge and I wanna kill him.

I gotta drink fast so I can rescue Blaze and the girls.

As soon as I was full I roughly shoved the unconscious vampire against the wall as my brothers followed me downstairs. Hang in there, girls.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>_  
>"Blaze? Untie the ropes for me" Nebula grunts from trying to get onto her feet but her wrists are tied behind her back.<p>

"Hold on. I almost got it" Blaze used a little bit of her flame to burn the ropes on her wrists.

"Ah! Finally. Okay, hold on" Blaze went up to Nebula and unties the ropes to free her.

"Thanks, Blaze. Now stand back, I'm gonna break the bar door down with my super strength" she jumps in the air and kicks the door down.

"Whoa. Nice kick" Blaze was stunned.

"Thanks. Now let's get out of this cold prison and find Amy before she's married to that creep" she said and Blaze nodded.

They both shivered since they're shirts are torn apart.

With the vampire princes

"When I get my hands on that slimy green moron I'll show him to not mess with my girl" Silver growled in anger.

"We'll get to that once we find the girls. I just hope they're okay" Sonic said with concern in his eyes.

* * *

><p>The girls were walking down the catacomb-like hall to find a way out; Blaze stopped all of a sudden which made Nebula confused to why she stopped.<p>

"Shh…I hear footsteps. Someone's coming" Blaze whispered, Nebula nodded. They saw three shadows on the wall coming towards their way.

"Get ready" Blaze made a nod to the blue-violet hedgehog. As the footsteps got closer, the girls were ready to jump on the intruders.

As soon as it got closer…..

"YIKES! HOLD IT!" it was Silver, closing his eyes shut and shielding himself with his arms from whoever was gonna attack him and his brothers.

"Silver? Guys?" Blaze said with a shock.

"Blaze?" Silver opened his eyes.

"Nebula?" Shadow said.

Nebula and Blaze covered their chest since they're wearing their bras.

"Don't ask but thank god you found us" Nebula said.

"Thank god too but where's Amy?" Sonic asked.

The girls gasped, "Oh, crap. Scourge has her and he's gonna force her to marry him at midnight! Sonic, you got to stop Scourge before he makes Amy his queen! Hurry!" Nebula said. Sonic nodded.

"Okay. Boys, help the girls out of here! I'm gonna settle with Scourge for taking my love!" Sonic flew upstairs.

"….Uhhh…" the girls started feeling sick and dizzy from the bite that Scourge did to their necks.

"Oh, shit! Scourge injected his poison in their system from his fangs!" Shadow held his mate before she could fall to the floor. Silver did the same too with Blaze.

"AAAHHH! IT HURTS!" Blaze howled in pain like it was eating her neck alive.

Any minute the girls will die.

"Silver. We got to turn them into vampires or they'll die" Shadow said but Silver shook his head.  
>"Silver….." Blaze was fading away.<p>

"But….But…"

"…Please…" she was losing her breath and the poison is killing her and she's starting to fade away.

"Shadow….I….." Nebula was out of energy and any second she'll die.

"I know, and I love you too" Shadow said with tears producing in his eyes, he held her up and bites her neck, injecting his venom into her bloodstream to begin the transformation.

"Blaze…..I…..can't…."  
>Blaze was dying as her tears slide down her cheeks and her breathing was starting to slow down.<p>

"Please…I…..don't….want…to…..leave you…"

Silver starts to cry in sadness; he had no choice but to turn her into a vampire.

"I…love you, Blaze" he hissed through his fangs and bites her neck, injecting his venom into her bloodstream to turn her into a vampire.

As soon as the vampire princes did that, the girls began to close their eyes from exhaustion as their canines grew longer into sharp fangs.

"Give her blood" Shadow said to his brother and he nodded.

Silver bites his arm to let the blood flow down and held it near to Blaze's mouth, which made her eyes wide open, her yellow eyes glowed like a neon color. She sinks her fangs into Silver's arm, hungry for blood.

Nebula did the exact same to Shadow as she and Blaze drink their boyfriends' blood.  
>The blood tastes so good they thought it was sick but now that they're turned into vampires, they're starting to gain their strength.<p>

"Welcome to the immortal life" Shadow and Silver said to their true love.

* * *

><p><strong>So Blaze and Nebula are turned into vampires. <strong>


	14. Saving Amy

**I know I'm putting another chapter, so I'll do my best to slow down since I'm a fast writer. **

**xxxxxxxx**

_**(Amy's POV)**_  
>I can't believe I'm wearing this stupid cyber Goth outfit thing. I look like a slut! A black leather corset which showed almost my cleavage, black ultra mini PVC skirt that was too short that is almost showing my butt and that I'm wearing a thong, and high knee demonia cyber Goth boots. This was so not cool at all!<br>Scourge made a wolf whistle at me; he then slapped my butt so hard I flinched. That was so not right of him to do that!  
>"Such a sexy queen and now that you're my bride, let's get married and I will become the greatest vampire king in the world!" he laughed evilly.<p>

I so wanna punch him in the face but I did not want to die if I don't listen to what he says. Oh, Sonic, please save me!

Scourge gripped my butt with his hand in an uncomfortable way; I whimpered in pain, I just wanna get out of here! I noticed that the moon is full and I'm about to be married to this creep.

"The time has come and there won't be anyone to save you, my dear" he chuckled evilly and kissed my lips roughly, I tried to move away but he was too strong. I did not kiss back and his lips are so wet and nasty like I'm about to throw up. He was not stopping and I'm running out of air.

"GET YOUR FUCKING LIPS OFF OF MY MATE!"

He eventually pulled away and I finally let the air into my lungs. I saw my blue vampire love, Sonic! He came towards me as he shoved Scourge away and I ran to him, embracing him that he's here to rescue me from this crazy perverted green vampire. I shed some tears, showing Sonic at how scared I was. He stroked my quills with one hand and pointing his gun at Scourge with his other hand.

"Get away from my queen, hero! She's mine!"

"Shut up! You don't even have a heart! And I had it with you stealing every female from other vampires!" Sonic hissed in anger while holding me close.

"I don't give a shit about how to love! And I can get any girl I want! Now give her to me or you'll face the consequences!" Scourge growled with rage in his eyes.

"I am not gonna let you take her from me, Scourge!" Sonic aims his gun at Scourge, firing a few rounds but the green hedgehog dodged them.

**_(Sonic's POV)_**  
>Fuck! Hold still you piece of shit! Argh! I ran out of ammo and threw the gun at the wall.<p>

"Amy, get out of here. Now!" I ordered her to leave, no time to argue as I flew towards Scourge. Slamming him roughly against the wall while floating in the air.

He kicked me in the chest as the impact hit me against the other wall.

"BURN IN HELL!" I didn't notice that Scourge smashed the lantern which caused the flames to burst big inside the throne room.

"Shit!"

I jumped up high like a flea to get out of the way before I'm cooked up. Where the fuck is Scourge? Damn it! He probably went after Amy. I flew out the doorway before the fire almost touched me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Amy's POV)<strong>_  
>I just hope Sonic is all right, I don't know if he's gonna win against Scourge. I ran downstairs but I need to catch my breath, these cyber Goth boots are killing me.<p>

I heard footsteps coming from the halls, it was too dark and I can't see a thing. I hope it's the girls.

"Ah! Big ass rat, man!" that voice, it sounds like Shadow.  
>"Just ignore them! We gotta find Amy and Sonic!"<p>

"Guys?! Is that you?" I screamed as I followed the voice and it was getting louder.

"Amy?!"

All of a sudden, I was grabbed by someone as I felt something sharp sinking into my neck.

"AAAHH!"

"GGRRRR!" it was Scourge that just bit my neck.

"AMY!"

A fireball went by me and hit Scourge as he let go of me.

"OW! You son of a…."

"KEEP YOUR FANGS AWAY FROM HER!" Blaze ran towards me and threw her flames at Scourge which he took a step back and dodged the flames.

All of a sudden, my body was giving me a very powerful pain torture, I was screaming in so much pain it wouldn't stop.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"  
>"Amy!" Nebula rushed to me as I noticed she's got fangs like Sonic and his brothers.<p>

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER, SCOURGE?!" she screamed in rage.

_**(Normal POV)**_  
>Scourge chuckled evilly and shoved the feline vampire aside, "Isn't it obvious? Since my queen didn't obey my orders I inject my deadliest poison into her body which will kill her!"<br>"AAAAAHHHHH!" Amy was screaming in so much pain she's starting to lose her vision that is blurring out a bit.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Shadow roared, feeling very pissed off for what that bastard did to the pink hedgehog.

"Well, if she listened to my orders then this wouldn't have happened" Scourge cackled.

"YOU WHAT?!" Sonic flew in, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?!"  
>"Say goodbye to your precious mate, Sonic. Since she didn't do what I told her to do she's gonna die in a few minutes" Scourge laughed sinisterly.<p>

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Scourge flew by him, heading back upstairs to his throne. Sonic is about to go after him but was stopped by his brothers.

"Sonic! Amy needs you!" Shadow said.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed so loud it stopped Sonic's tracks and he flew towards her, kneeling down.

"The poison is killing her! Sonic, you got to turn her into a vampire or she'll die!" Silver said.

"What?!"  
>Amy stopped screaming, her heart was starting to slow down and she was not able to stay strong.<p>

"…Sonic…"

"Do it now or she's gonna die" Silver said.

His brothers and the girls went upstairs to fight Scourge.

"Amy, I don't want to do this…..please, stay strong" Sonic said in tears, he did not want to turn her into a vampire.  
>"Sonic…please….turn me…." Amy begged her vampire prince.<p>

"Okay…..And Amy….I love you….."

"I….love you…..too….."

Sonic held her up and bites down her neck, letting the venom from his fangs flow into his pink mate's bloodstream to turn her into a vampire and to destroy the poison that was killing her vital signs.

Amy made a small gasp as her fangs grew as Sonic pulls away from her neck to see her jade eyes glowing.

Not only did Sonic just turn her into a vampire, she was now a vampire princess. As well as Blaze and Nebula.

"Welcome to the immortal life, Princess Amy" Sonic said with a smile.

Amy smiled.


	15. Scourge Is Dead

In the throne that was burned earlier; the vampire princes and the girls who are now princesses are battling against Scourge.

"UGH!" Shadow grunts from the impact and smashed against the wall.

"HA! Not so tough now, emo!" Scourge smirked but didn't notice that Blaze was behind him, using her flames from her hand as she sets his tail on fire.

"YYYYEEEEEOOOOOWWWW!" Scourge sprung up against the ceiling like spiderman.

"Hahahaha! Nice one, Blaze" Silver laughed and high fived her.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Scourge jumped down and delivers a strong kick at Blaze, knocking her out.

"Blaze! Grrrrr! Now I'm pissed off!" the young vampire hedgehog tackled Scourge and punched him in the face.

"GET OFF ME YOU FUCKING BRAT!" the pissed off green vampire kicked him off. He looked at the blue-violet hedgehog and smirked seductively.

"Hmph! I'm not falling for that charm, you pervert!" she kicked him in the crotch, which made him groan in pain.

"What the fuck, woman?!" he cringed in pain as he tries to ignore it.

"You deserve it, moron!" she growled but was thrown against the wall.

"Ugh!"

"Ha! So weak and slow" he cackled evilly.

"Is that so?" Shadow out of nowhere jumped on him, about to break his neck when Scourge shoved him off from being pinned down.

"You weaklings can't even beat me! Ha! Challenging me is a big mistake!" he laughed at the knocked down vampires.

That is when someone stabbed a sword behind his back and right through his chest. He gasped in horror as the blood from his stabbed chest flows down, dripping on the floor.

"Never hurt my brothers or the girls" the blue vampire growled as his green emerald eyes glowed neon.

"You lose, Scourge" Amy said.

"Now you can rule…..in hell" Sonic said to his green rival. He pushed the sword deeper to from his back to his chest, hearing Scourge's scream as he slowly dies and collapse on the floor, blood flowing on the floor around him.

"Now he won't bother us anymore" Shadow walked up to his brother's side.

"Thank god" Silver said.

The vampire princesses smiled at their true lovers as they all left the place and returned back to their castle before the sun rises.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but I'm still doing more chapters. I hope I'll do more before I head back to art college in two days. <strong>


	16. Tikal's Pure Immortal Blood

**This chapter is also a bit short. Sorry. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After defeating Scourge and that he's dead for good, three vampire princes can live happily in peace with their mates that are now vampire princesses.

The girls learned to hunt wild animals in the forest but they don't want to drain the victim's life, so instead they hypnotize their victim, drink their blood without killing it, and release it in the wild.

Right now, they are having a good time in the castle in separate rooms. But the sad part is that they wish they could try to get used to the sunlight instead of avoiding it. The girls wished they could go to the beach with their vampire princes to enjoy the daylight but that would make things worse when they're vampires.

Sonic has been searching for books that have any history of the first vampire with pure immortal blood that could come out at daylight without protection. He did found one but the first vampire was never been seen again for nearly 1600 years.

"I wonder who it was that had pure immortal blood" the blue vampire wondered, that is when he heard a voice behind him which scared the crap out of him.

"Do not be frightened, young hedgehog" a female orange echidna said.

"Who….What…Where did you come from?" Sonic said as he calms down.

"My name is Tikal and I am the first vampire with pure immortal blood. And before you get excited, you must promise me to never tell any other vampires that I have pure immortal blood. Will you promise me that?" she asked him.

"Um, okay. I promise" Sonic said in a confused tone but simply keeps his promise.

"Thank you. And where I come from is the secret passage in the library over there" Tikal pointed to where the fireplace is that has a little hidden door.

"Oh" Sonic said.

"I know you're surprised and I apologize for that. I have been watching you and your brothers that you're now as vampires. So I thought that maybe I can give my pure immortal blood to you guys and including your female mates too"  
>"Really? But why do you want to help us?" Sonic asked curiously.<p>

"Because my pure blood can help you become immune from looking at the sunlight so that you won't burn. But you'll still be a vampire forever" Tikal explained.

"Wow. Would you do that for us?"  
>"Yes" Tikal nodded.<p>

"Okay, but will you be okay with that? I mean it's like you're donating blood to us" Sonic said with concern.

"Don't you worry, I will not die from losing too much blood" Tikal smiled.

As soon as Sonic brought his brothers and the girls in the library, Tikal gave six vacutainers filled with her blood.

"So all we have to do is drink this and that's it?" Silver said as he removes the top.

"That's right. And you'll never have to use any kind of protection from looking directly at the sunlight" the orange echidna said as she smiled happily.

"Thank you, Tikal. I know we only met for a few minutes but we'll we ever see you again?" Nebula asked.

"Someday. Now I must go back. And promise me that you'll never tell anyone about this" Tikal said.

"We promise" they all said.

"Thank you" the orange echidna smiled and went back to her hidden place at the fireplace and closed the passage door.

"All right. Let's do this" Sonic said with a grin as he takes a sip of Tikal's blood from the tube. The others did the same too.

As soon as they drank the whole thing they left the library and went outside but they had their eyes shut close.

"Okay, here it goes. Please don't burn me, Mr. Sun" Silver prayed as he slowly opens his eyes to look directly at the sun. As he did, nothing happened and he didn't get burned to ashes.

"Huh? Hey, it worked!" the silver-white vampire jumped in the air, surprised and extremely happy that he can now look at the daylight without using his sunglasses anymore.

"It did? Let me try" Shadow opens his eyes and noticed that nothing happened, he was okay.

"Incredible!"

Sonic and the girls did theirs too and were happy that they can look at the daylight. Amy hugged Sonic and he hugs her back.

Shadow simply smiles and crossed his arms, he saw a butterfly landing onto his nose which tickled him a little.

Nebula saw this and giggled, gently waves it off of Shadow's nose and it flies away.


	17. Step Into The Daylight

_**(Sonic's POV)**_  
>Yesterday I had never felt so happy in my life; I can now step into the daylight without the need of sunglasses. But still, I'm always gonna be a vampire forever; as long as my princess, Amy is by my side I'm okay with it. For 200 years of being a vampire and coming out at night time, I can now enjoy day time and night time.<p>

Amy took me to the city again as I remembered; the sky is clear and the sun shining down on me was the best day of my life. I notice the humans and some mobians talking on their iPhones while walking on the sidewalk. Wow, looks like the year of 2014 is the best time of the year.

"Ah, here it is. Central Park of Station Square" Amy said.

Wow, this place seems so beautiful. I never had been here before, I can see the tall buildings and pigeons flying everywhere.

Just then, I smell something….good. What is that delicious smell of food coming from? I turned my head to the man standing near a cart….selling something that I have no clue what kind of food it is.

"Hey, Sonic? What's wrong?" Amy snapped out of my thoughts.

"Uhh…what do you call that food? I never seen it before" I asked her curiously, pointing to the man with the cart. Damn, the smell is making me wanna go up there but I had control of myself before I go crazy.

"Oh, that's a hotdog, silly"

Hotdog? People eat dogs?!  
>"What?! You guys eat dogs?!" I panicked.<p>

"No, no, no! That's a name of it. It's not made from dogs, Sonic. It's meat" she said as she rubbed my shoulders, which made me calm down. Thank god they don't eat dogs. If it was a puppy I would kill myself.

"Oh, good" I sigh in relief.

"Would you like to try one?" she asked me. Hmm….I never tried one but the smell of this hotdog is driving me crazy. It smells so good.

I nodded to her as she walks up to the guy at the cart, whatever that's called.

"Excuse me? Can we have two hotdogs, please?" my pink mate asked the human.

"Sure. That will be $5.00" he said as he gave a hotdog to me and one to Amy. She gives the guy the money and we walked away to have our snack.

"Go on, Sonic. Trust me" Amy said as she took a bite of the hotdog.

Well, here it goes. I took a bite of it and chewed it, though it was a little hot but it was okay. My eyes went wide; this hotdog tastes….good!

"Amazing. This stuff is good" I said to her and she smiled at me. Wow, this 21st century rocks!

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Shadow's POV)<strong>_  
>"Um, what is this, Nebula?" I asked her, all I can hear is the song playing <strong><em>'Fireworks'<em>** by Katy Perry and this strange glitter ball or something, rotating with some color spotlights in the dark. The people were like skating with these wheels underneath their shoes. Weird.

"It's a roller skate rink" she answered my question. Roller skating? Is this what the people are wearing? Roller skates?

Nebula was helping me put on the roller skate shoes. Just as I stood up I almost lost my balance.

"Whoa. Careful, Shadow. Here, let me teach you how to roller skate" she took my hand as the roller skates rolled on the solid polished wood floor. I was getting a little nervous but as soon as I figured out how to keep my balance in place, I was able to get used to it. I observed Nebula roller skating; wow, she's good. It was like running in the forest that I used to do when hunting for deer.

She came towards me to a stop, "It's easy, Shadow. Here, I'll help you" she held my hand.

_**(Normal POV)**_  
>As the song continues playing, Shadow copies his mate's move to get it right without falling on his butt. People were observing them as they slowdown from roller skating.<p>

_**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag**_

_**Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?**_

_**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin**_

_**Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?**_

Nebula was skating around the rink like it was some sort of race, she sees Shadow doing the exact thing while the song plays. He was starting to feel like he's getting it right, he never roller skated before and it was like he's learning faster.

_**Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?**_

_**Screams but no one seems to hear a thing**_

_**Do you know that there's still a chance for you**_

_**'Cause there's a spark in you?**_

The spotlight shines down on Shadow and Nebula; people moved out of the way and watched those roller skate. Nebula performs a mid-air jump with a twirl and lands perfectly to the ground.

_**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine**_

_**Just own the night like the 4th of July**_

Shadow smiles at this and performs and waltz jump, lands perfectly without making a mistake. Nebula claps at this as well as the others that are watching.

_**'Cause, baby, you're a firework**_

_**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**_

_**Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"**_

_**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**_

Nebula does a camel spin with her leg out. The people were surprised at this, they never notice that this was almost like ice skating. As she does a camel spin while spinning she goes to a sit spin, in a position of 'shoot the duck' as she spins around without getting dizzy.

_**Baby, you're a firework**_

_**Come on, let your colours burst**_

_**Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"**_

_**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**_

Shadow was impressed; it was now his turn to do that kind of moves, in a different way than hers. He skates to the middle of the rink and performs a scratch spin. Nebula was shocked at this as she watches.

_**You don't have to feel like a wasted space**_

_**You're original, cannot be replaced**_

_**If you only knew what the future holds**_

_**After a hurricane comes a rainbow**_

_**Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed**_

_**So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road**_

_**Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow**_

_**And when it's time you'll know**_

_**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine**_

_**Just own the night like the 4th of July**_

The people clapped for Shadow at his amazing performance. Now it was time for Shadow and Nebula to go into a pair skating mode as they held hands. Shadow does his work as he is gonna perform a lift pose to Nebula.

_**'Cause, baby, you're a firework**_

_**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**_

_**Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"**_

_**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**_

As his roller skates slides slowly while holding Nebula in the air for 3 seconds, the people cheered wildly. Nebula smiled at her vampire prince that she's having so much fun. They then do their own spin move that they performed before; they made sure that they're not close to each other as they do their spin.

_**Baby, you're a firework**_

_**Come on, let your colours burst**_

_**Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"**_

_**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**_

The people clapped and cheered at the same time. The hedgehogs skate around the rink to recover from the dizziness a bit and to perform a death spiral move.

_**Boom, boom, boom**_

_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

_**It's always been inside of you, you, you**_

_**And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough**_

Shadow held her hand and goes into a sit spin and rotates around while Nebula circles her partner on a deep edge with her body almost parallel to the floor.

_**'Cause, baby, you're a firework**_

_**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**_

_**Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"**_

_**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**_

_**Baby, you're a firework**_

_**Come on, let your colours burst**_

_**Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"**_

_**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**_

_**Boom, boom, boom**_

_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

_**Boom, boom, boom**_

_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon **_

After performing a death spiral they bowed to the people when the song ends. They all applauded wildly, cheering and whistling to the amazing hedgehogs.

"You were great, Nebula" Shadow said to his blue-violet mate.

"Thanks. You too, Shadow" Nebula smiled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Silver's POV)<strong>_  
>Blaze was taking me to this place that's called meditation or something. I always like meditating because it helps me feel relaxed when using my ESP powers ever since I was mortal. I usually meditate alone but I never did it with someone.<p>

"Here we are, Silver" she said to me as I saw the humans with their legs crossed and eyes closed.

"Blaze, long time, no see" a mobian purple chameleon said to my mate.

"Espio, I didn't see you there. Silver, this is Espio. He's been teaching me yoga for 3 years" she told me. Wow, and this Espio seems a bit calm when he talks softly.

"Cool. Nice to meet you, Espio" I shook his hand.

"Same too, Silver. Are you Blaze's boyfriend?"

I blushed hard but I nodded to him.

"Say, Espio? Do you have an empty room where I can teach Silver some yoga?" Blaze asked the chameleon.

"Yes I do. It's right over there. Just make sure you lock the door when you get in. We don't want anyone to interrupt your work" he said.

"Thanks. Don't worry, I'll remember" she said as she took me to the empty room and closed the door, locked it.

Well, at least we're alone without any disturbance.

A while later of excising the art of yoga, Blaze and I were on the floor with our legs crossed in Indian style, meditating quietly. Well, every time I'm in my meditation position I float in the air when I'm calm and relaxed. The music theme of meditation was playing in the room. Which is a good thing so it won't be so quiet in the room.

My eyes are closed as I meditate peacefully.


	18. The Fun

**Hey, guys. This chapter is also a bit short. There's a mild SonAmy sex scene. I know that some of you are not used to ShadOC, my character Nebula. But it's only one OC. It's just hard to make Shadria and Shadouge. I'm just not used to writing them in my story but I'm still used to reading it from other stories that are written by someone else. :(**

**Please don't hate me. :(**

**And don't forget to review. :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**(Blaze's POV)**_  
>It has been 3 hours of my meditation, my body felt so relaxed and calm, good thing too because I always let my anger trigger my fire powers. I opened my eyes to see that Silver is in his meditation position while floating in the air. Yup, it always does that whenever he feels calm when he meditates.<p>

I noticed his eyes are opened but he didn't notice that he was floating in the air.

"Whoa!" he lost his focus and falls on his back with a loud thud as I cringed my eyes shut.

***THUD***

"Ouch. Are you all right, Silver?" I asked in concern but could help as I laughed a bit. Silver can be clumsy sometimes.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Silver groans and slowly sits up, chuckled a bit from his nasty fall. He makes me laugh when he does something funny.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Sonic's POV)<strong>_  
>Ah, man. I can't believe I'm doing this! This was one of my phobias I always can't face. The water, I told Amy that I could not swim because water is one of my biggest fears in my life. Although, my brothers can swim but I can't.<p>

Amy and I are in the forest near the small lake; I can see her stripping which made my jaws drop. She was so beautiful like an angel, my heart was beating with love and warmth.

She was now naked as she steps into the water, going up to her neck. I gulped nervously, not knowing if the water is deep.

"Come on, Sonic. It's not that deep" she said to me. The water was up to my waist, I was starting to get scared that I'll drown. Amy came towards me which made me calm down when she's close to me. Her bare tummy pressed against mine felt so perfect. I was also feeling her breasts pressed on my chest.

"How bad you want me?" she whispered in my ear.

"Very bad" I muttered as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

_**(Amy's POV)**_  
>He pulled me close as I kissed him passionately; running my wet hands on his shoulders. I could feel his member entering in my core, it didn't hurt this time since I already had sex with him. He starts to thrust in and out slowly but I want him to go faster, feeling the pleasure building up in me.<p>

Although our bodies are feeling relaxed when we were in the water. Sonic began to rub my leg while thrusting his member in and out as I let out a moan.

The water touching our bodies began to relax us while we're making love, feeling his lips touch my bare neck, which made me moan more.

I felt myself climax as he did at the same time, he looked into my eyes with a smile. I smiled back to my vampire love as we kissed again, enjoying our moment together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Shadow's POV)<strong>_  
>For the first time in my life, I mated with Nebula. Our first time that we ever did was…..incredible. We started mating at my castle in my room alone.<p>

Soon after, we both got dressed. Although we enjoyed it, let's just hope that my brothers didn't see us do it. I know they are actually doing the same too.

"….hmm…" I heard Nebula mumbling in her sleep, she looks so cute in her sleep. It was already noon so maybe I should also take a nap with her. I just hope that my annoying blue brother doesn't try to scare the shit out of me when he sees me asleep in my room. I hated when he pulls a prank on me.


	19. Vampire Sickness?

**I know, I know. It's another short chapter. But there will be more chapters soon. :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonic, Amy, Silver, and Blaze are back at the castle from having their adventure time in the city of Station Square. That is when sleepyhead Nebula slowly flew into the kitchen to have a cup of herbal tea.

"Oh, hey Nebula. Are you….okay?" Amy asked, she noticed the blue-violet hedgehog's messed up ponytail.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little tired from my nap. So how was your day, guys?" Nebula said, taking a sip of her herbal tea.

"It was fun. I enjoyed the city and stuff. Especially those delicious hotdogs" Sonic said.  
>"WHAT?! You ate dogs?!" the silver-white vampire shrieked in high pitch.<p>

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Silver. It's not made from dogs; it's a name of the food. Look" Sonic held out his hotdog covered with mustard and ketchup.

"Oh" Silver sighs in relief.

"Huh? Where did Sonic go?" Amy looked left and right.

"Oh, shit" Silver knew what his blue brother is up to.

Sonic was in Shadow's room and sees his ebony brother sleeping peacefully. The sneaky blue vampire tipped toed towards the sleeping vampire without making a sound, pulling out his air honk horn near Shadow's ear and…

_***HHHOOOOOOONNNNNKKKKKK***_

"AAAAHHH!" Shadow was wide awake as he sprung up towards the ceiling, clinging onto it without falling off. His curvy quills were spiked out like he's gotten terrified. He looks down to see his sneaky brother on the floor, laughing his butt off.

"WHAT THE FUCK, SONIC?!" Shadow crawls down on the wall like Spiderman.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"GRRR! I'M GONNA KILL YOUR ASS!" the pissed off ebony vampire chased after his brother down the hallways.

With the others

"So, you mean Sonic likes to pull a prank on Shadow? And he gets very pissed off?" Nebula asked the white hedgehog and he nodded.

"Exactly. The last time he did that, Shadow was like out of control when he gets VERY pissed off" Silver said, a sweatdrop slides on his forehead.

Nebula's ears perk up at the sound of screaming coming from Sonic in the halls.

"IT WAS A JOKE, BRO! I'LL BE A GOOD BOY, I SWEAR!"

"SHUT UP!"  
>Nebula growls under her breath, walking out of the kitchen and saw two brothers coming towards her.<p>

She takes a deep breath and…

"SSSSTTTOOOOOPPPPPPP!"

The loud yell blew right into Sonic and Shadow's face like a strong wind. It got them to stop and saw the angry blue-violet vampire standing in the hallway.

"What is the matter with you?! You're acting like children! Can't you at least try to treat each other as real brothers for goodness sake?!" Nebula screaming with so much anger it almost scared the others.

"He started it!" Sonic and Shadow said at the same time.

"I don't care who started! Just stop acting so immature!" as she screamed at them, she suddenly felt something wrong with her stomach like she's about to throw up.

"Ohhh….man…" she quickly dashed towards the hall to find the bathroom.

"Nebula?!" Shadow went after her.

In the bathroom, Nebula was puking in the toilet. She has no idea what's making her throw up. Was it something that she ate? Or does she have stomach flu? Since she's a vampire, she thought that they don't get sick but apparently they do.

"Nebula? Are you okay?" her vampire prince came in.

"….No…." she moaned in exhaustion.

Shadow pulls her up, away from the toilet, taking her to his room where she can lay down.

Sonic called his mortal best friend to come over to his place that there's an emergency.

"Sonic, long time, no see" a 20 year-old male fox with two tails, walked in the castle with a suitcase.

"Hey, Tails"

They hugged each other for a few seconds.

"I see you haven't aged. Lucky for you being a vampire, bud"  
>"Yeah, it's a curse" the blue vampire joked which made the fox chuckled.<p>

"Anyways, what's the emergency? Did your brothers have flu or something?" Tails asked.

"Well….not my brothers, but I'm not sure if it's a flu. Um, Shadow's girlfriend was throwing up and we don't know what's wrong with her. Think you can help?" Sonic asked his mortal best friend.

"Leave it to me" Tails said as he takes his medical equipment bag to Shadow's room.

A while later of checking Nebula's condition, the fox doctor walked out of the room to talk to Shadow in private.

"Is she feeling okay, Mr. Prower?" the dark vampire asked, feeling worried about his mate.

"She's doing okay and she's very healthy. Um, apparently she does not have a stomach bug"

"Oh, so what is it?"

"Um, please don't freak out or anything" he told him. Shadow nodded.

"Uhh…..well….she's…..she's pregnant" Tails stuttered nervously, hoping that Shadow won't freak out. Apparently, he was shocked at what he heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, boy. Nebula is pregnant! What will Shadow do that he's the father? And yes, SonAmy and Silvaze couple will also have kids soon. So please, don't rush me. <strong>


	20. Shadow and Nebula's children

**I decide to skip to where Nebula's kids are born. I thought of a boy name, so I chose Neptune. Like the planet from outer space as well as nebula. As for the baby girl, I gave her name Maria. So yeah. Maria sounds pretty. **

**And don't worry, Amy and Blaze are gonna have kids too. But I can't tell you what their names are gonna be. **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

As 9 months has passed, Nebula did not only have one baby but two. She gave birth to the twins. One was a boy that came first while the other was a girl that came last. Shadow never felt so happy to have twins, they were so adorable and healthy.

Their son looked so much like his mother, except he had curvy quills like his father. The baby girl looked so much like her father but has her mother's quills instead of her dad's.

"They're so perfect" Nebula said with tears in her eyes. She thought of a boy name for her son while Shadow had a name for his daughter.

"Welcome to the world, Neptune" the mother gave her son a name.

"Neptune? That's perfect for our son" Shadow smiled.

The blue-violet hedgehog smiled.

"For our daughter, we'll call her Maria" the vampire prince said; Nebula thought for a second as she smiled, Maria fits.

"Sounds perfect for her. I like it" she said with a squeal which caused the twins to look up at their mother curiously.

"Hehe….your mommy is just feeling happy, kids" Shadow chuckled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Sonic's POV)<strong>_  
>My brother, Shadow is now a father and I'm the uncle of his kids. I looked to see my beautiful vampire princess, her belly was bulging a bit that she's 6 months pregnant. Silver's girlfriend was also pregnant too, well, 3 months pregnant. But now that Nebula's children are born, I wonder what our children would look like. Oh, well; as long as they're healthy, I'm happy. Yup, Amy is carrying twins.<p>

Amy was really having a big appetite due to her pregnancy, I never seen her so hungry. Well, it's her symptoms and it usually happens to women when they're pregnant.

Amy gasped as she held her swollen belly, "Geez, the kids are strong" then, another kick hit her.

I went up to her and rubbed her belly gently, "Easy, guys"

I hope I'll be a great father to our kids.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Nebula's POV)<strong>_  
>Oh, man. I can't believe I'm breastfeeding Neptune; I tried to stay calm but it tickled me. He looked up at me that I interrupted his snack.<p>

"Sorry, sweetie. Go on" I giggled a bit. I let him resume with his snack.

Shadow came back in the room with Maria in his arms, he had a little difficulty to give Maria her first diaper change but at least he did just fine.

"How did you do, Shadow?" I asked him.

"It was easy. You good girl, Maria?" he tickled his daughter's tummy, hearing her giggle so cutely.

Neptune finished his snack but needed to burp so that he won't have a tummy ache. I held him over my shoulder and pat his back to help him burp.

_**"*BBBUUUURRRRPPPP*"**_

"Whoa…." I didn't expect him to burp really loud like that.

"Dang, good one" Shadow said, he looked down to see Maria asleep in his arms. He smiled at this, so cute to see his daughter sleeping which made me smile too. I noticed that Neptune was also asleep too. So cute. I was also a little tired too. I looked out the window to see it was beginning to dusk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Silver's POV)<strong>_  
>I was letting Blaze drink my blood as she bit my neck; she needed blood so that she won't grow weak without it. But damn, for the past 3 months I never expected to see how hungry she was when she's pregnant.<p>

I wonder what our child would look like. Since Nebula gave birth to twins, and now Amy is 6 months pregnant and she's also gonna have twins too. I wonder if Blaze is gonna carry twins too.

"Don't worry, Silver. Our child will be okay when he or she is born" Blaze said as she patted my head as she finished having my blood.

"Yeah, I know. Since Nebula gave birth to twins and Amy is carrying twins also. I don't know if you're gonna have twins too" I said to her.

"We'll find out in a few months, Silver. Don't worry" she told me as I felt calm. I know she'll make a great mother; as well as I become a great father to our child. I put my hand on her belly, feeling the bulge that was forming a bit.

We then fell asleep as I pulled her close to me, her back pressed against my chest.


	21. Who Is He?

**I know, I know. I'm making other chapters short. Sorry. **

**Anyways, there's an unknown villain that is after Nebula. Can you guess who it is?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

2 months later

"So, Shadow and his mate have twins, huh? Well, it won't be long until I get the woman to be mine" the unknown figure chuckled evilly and disappears into darkness.

Inside Shadow's room, the vampire prince woke up when he heard a faint evil laugh coming outside.

"Hmm…." he quietly gets out of bed without waking his mate or the kids that are sleeping in the crib beside him; walks up to the window, the moonlight shining into his face.

He scans around looking for any movement but found nothing. He knew he was not imagining things and decides to wait for tomorrow night to who was spying on him and his mate, including his kids.

That morning, Nebula took the twins to the nursery room to change their diapers. After that she went to the kitchen to feed the kids; good thing that Sonic's best mortal friend Tails bought baby supplies a few months ago.

"Morning, Nebula" the pink princess walks in along with Sonic.

"Morning, guys"

"Gaa…..ba?" Neptune tilts his head curiously to Amy's big belly.

"Hey, Neptune and Maria" the pregnant pink hedgehog said sweetly to Nebula's kids in the high chair.

"Say, where's Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"He's in the shower" Nebula said, "Um, Amy? Can you help me feed Neptune, please?"

"Sure" Amy smiled.

While Nebula is giving Maria her baby bottle of warm milk, making sure she does not drink too fast. Amy on the other hand tries to feed Neptune but he refused.

"…hmph….." he turns his head away.

"Come on, Neptune. Please have some warm milk" the sakura hedgehog said but the baby boy pouts.

Shadow walks into the kitchen from his 20 minute shower and saw his mate giving a bottle of milk to Maria.

"Hey, Shadow" his mate said.

"Hey, Nebs"  
>"Ga! Ga! Ga!" Neptune squirming out of Amy's arms, wanting to be picked up by his daddy. Amy sighs sadly and hands the baby to his father.<p>

"Neptune, how many times have I told you to behave with Aunt Amy?" Shadow said.

"Ga…ba…goo….." his son's ears flattened.

Shadow sighs deeply; for the past two months his son was acting a bit rude and conceited. Almost like his father.

"It's okay, Neptune. I'm used to it" Amy said to the baby and walks out of the kitchen. She's now 8 months pregnant, in one month her kids will be born into this world.

Nebula helped Maria to belch on her shoulder; she noticed something out the window which spooked her.

"…Ga….goo….." Maria gasped and wails which alarmed her mother.

"Huh? Maria, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Nebula cradles her in her arms to help her settle down.

Eventually, she calms down and stops crying; Shadow looked out the window for what his daughter saw outside. He senses someone but it went away.

_**(Unknown's POV)**_  
>Damn it! That little brat saw me and I was this close to grab that woman! No matter, I'll just have to wait when the kids are asleep I'll make my move.<p>

_**(Normal POV)**_

"Shadow, what is it?" Nebula asked, holding the twins in her arms.

"I don't know. Someone or something is after us" Shadow said with a low voice.

"It can't be Scourge. He's dead" Nebula said with fear in her eyes.

"It's not Scourge. I don't know who but I can't remember that familiar scent. It's like I known someone before but I can't remember his name. And he's not a vampire" Shadow said.

"Oh, man" Nebula stammered, still scared.

"Shh….don't worry, Nebs. I'll make sure that whoever it is won't come near you or the kids" Shadow held her close.

"….Dada…." Maria coos to her daddy. He smiled and held his daughter, letting her play with his white fur fluffy chest.


	22. Shadow's Doppelganger

_**(Shadow's POV)**_  
>That night, I was wide awake to keep an eye on Nebula and the kids from whomever this dude is that wants to capture my mate. I just hope my brothers are okay with their pregnant mates. Well, Amy has another month to go when her kids are born, which means I'm gonna be an uncle soon, as well as Silver too.<p>

Damn it! Shadow, don't fall asleep! Man, my eyes are so tired and heavy I was not able to keep them open. No! Keep them open! Maybe I should've had a cup of coffee to keep me awake.

Just then, Nebula woke up.  
>"Nebs? Go to sleep" I pushed her down but apparently she shoved me.<br>"UGH!"  
>This woke up the kids. Crap. I did not have time to calm them down when Nebula walked out the door and I tried to call her out, but she didn't hear me. Strange.<p>

I used my hypnosis to the kids to go back to sleep, which they did as I flew out the door to stop Nebula.

I got in front of her but she went by me. From what I saw was her eyes are not sky blue, they were like…..green slit reptilian eyes. What the fuck?  
>That's when I heard a voice, <strong><em>"Come to me, my dear"<em>**

Wait a second, I know that voice. But I can't remember his name. I knew him somewhere before, 50 years ago.

"Shit" I tried to grab Nebula but she dodged without looking. Fuck!

She continues walking like she's in a trance that someone put on her.

That's when I noticed a shadowy figure that looked like me, motioning its finger to Nebula to come forward in a command way. I noticed the green reptilian eyes that were like Nebula in her trance.

"What a surprise. Long time, no see, Shadow" the figure said to me as he held my mate.

"Let her go!" I snarled; and how did he know my name?

"My….it's been a while since the last time we met, Shadow" the figure said my name again while holding Nebula close. I so want to chop off his head for touching her.

"Let's refresh your memory, shall we? I came from your shade, Shadow" he said.

Shade? Wait a second….now I remember. It's my evil doppelganger…..

"Mephiles" I growled in anger.

"Ah, so now he remembers me. Congratulations, Shadow. Now if you'll excuse me, I will be taking your precious princess to be mine" Mephiles disappeared with Nebula.

"NO!" I tried to tackle him but he was already gone. Son of a bitch!

_**(Normal POV)**_  
>Early morning, Shadow told them that his doppelganger took his mate. His brothers were shocked at this as they want to help him but they can't leave their pregnant mates unprotected. Shadow already knows where Mephiles is hiding when he fought with him last time.<p>

"I'm gonna have to face him alone" Shadow said with his hand forming a fist.

"…..papa…" Maria cooed at her father, probably saying that she does not want him to get hurt.

"Don't worry, Maria. Daddy will rescue mommy and come back. Keep an eye on your brother for me" Shadow stroked his daughter's quills.

"Take good care of my kids" Shadow said to his brothers with a nod. And so, the black and red vampire flew out the door to go rescue Nebula from his evil dark doppelganger.

With Mephiles

"Who the fucking hell are you?! You're not Shadow! Who the fuck are you?!" Nebula threw the fake Shadow look-a-like at the wall with her strength.

"OW! Fuck! You're strong, woman! I like that in a girl, precious" Mephiles recovered and walks up to her.

"Get the hell away from me you no talking mouth freak!" she flew up towards the ceiling, thinking that this creep can't reach her.

"Get down here, Nebula!"  
>"Never! Just who are you?!"<p>

"I'm Mephiles, my dear. Shadow's evil doppelganger" he chuckled evilly.

"Ugly name for a creep like you! Whoa!" she was pulled down by Mephiles roughly, "Let me go!"  
>"No can do, my dear. Even if you still love that pathetic look-a-like of me, I'll force you to love me" Mephiles said with an angry growl.<p>

"Never! You don't even have a heart!" Nebula snarled.

"Shut up, broad!" he slapped her, which knocked her out unconscious.

"MEPHILES!"

"Huh?"

Nebula's vampire prince flew in and knocked out his doppelganger away from her.

"Shadow!"

"Nebula, get out of here! Go!" Shadow said while holding Mephiles down from getting up. Nebula nodded and ran off but she didn't want to leave Shadow there to fight his look-a-like alone.

"I can't leave Shadow but I don't want to get cause trouble" she stood there to think.

While Shadow is fighting off Mephiles, he dodged the dark magic aura ball.

"Hold still, vampire! KYAH!" Mephiles threw another one but still misses. This made him pissed off he manipulates a powerful dark magic beam, aiming it directly at Shadow.

"Ugh!"

Nebula gasped in horror.


	23. Come Little Children

**I know I made Nebula very strong and stuff and I apologize. Hopefully I won't try to make her sound like she's better than Amy or Blaze. Anyways, now that the scene of Shadow and Nebula couple is done. In the next few chapters there will be some SonAmy. I hope I'll try to write it down soon. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shadow was too weak and hurt to fight Mephiles. He noticed his evil doppelganger smirking sinisterly that he defeated Shadow. Nebula was still standing there, watching her lover injured and beaten, her anger was beginning to rise up.

"So, precious. Now that he's out of the way, you are gonna be mine" Mephiles said with an evil chuckle. Shadow tries to move but his wounds are too painful.

The blue-violet closed her eyes, hands clutching into a tight fist, her fangs bared as she opened her eyes which glowed like neon blue.

"YOU….HURT….MY….TRUE….LOVE!" she roared with fury. Mephiles was never scared of anything, but this time his fear has opened up, not realizing how this pissed off blue-violet vampire can be when she's aggressive and violent.

"Now, now. We can work this out, precious" Mephiles tried to show no fear but it was just too much to see Nebula in rage.

Shadow groans lowly when he saw his vampire princess walking up to Mephiles.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE GOING DOWN, MEPHILES!" Nebula said as she lifts him up and smashed him against the wall which knocked him out.

"NEVER MESS WITH SHADOW OR ME! GOT THAT?!"

Mephiles now defeated and his purple glowing blood from his busted forehead began to flow on the floor.

Shadow's jaw drop at what he just saw, he never seen how aggressive and violent she was but now that she kicked Mephiles's ass, she calms down slowly and looks towards Shadow.

"Shadow? Are you okay?" Nebula went towards him and helped him up to his feet. She then realized that he needs blood to heal his wounds.

"You need blood. Here, bite my neck" she tilts her head to let him bite. Shadow sighs and gently bites her neck, sucking her blood slowly as it replenished his wounds.

As soon as he was healed up he left some of his saliva on Nebula's neck to heal the bite marks.

"Thanks, Nebs. Now let's go home" Shadow picked her up in bridle style and flew off with her.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, Neptune and Maria were wailing so loud they could not stop crying. Amy and Blaze got an idea to calm them down. They begin to sing together to the kids.<p>

_**Come Little Children, I'll Take Thee Away**_

_**Into A Land Of Enchantment**_

_**Come Little Children**_

_**The Time's Come To Play**_

_**Here In My Garden Of Shadows**_

As soon as they stopped wailing, they were feeling calm when they hear them sing. Sonic and Silver never noticed this as they loved hearing them sing. It was so calming and relaxing.

_**Follow Sweet Children, I'll Show Thee The Way**_

_**Through All The Pain And The Sorrows**_

_**Weep Not Poor Children**_

_**For Life Is This Way**_

_**Murdering Beauty And Passions**_

Neptune tried to stay awake but the enchanting voices from Amy and Blaze was just too relaxing as his eyes closed. Maria was already asleep with her brother.

_**Hush Now Dear Children, It Must Be This Way**_

_**To Weary Of Life And Deceptions**_

_**Rest Now My Children**_

_**For Soon We'll Away**_

_**into The Calm And The Quiet**_

While singing, Shadow and Nebula came into the window as the moonlight shined on them. They were also hearing Amy and Blaze singing calmly to Neptune and Maria. Nebula smiles and joins with the girls to sing to her kids.

_**Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away**_

_**Into A Land Of Enchantment**_

_**Come Little Children**_

_**The Time's Come To Play**_

_**Here In My Garden Of Shadows**_

As they continue to sing the last sentence they vocalized with the rhythm of the song. The twins yawned in their sleep as the song ends.

The girls smiled.

"That was beautiful, girls" Nebula said with a whisper so that it won't wake the kids up. She hugs the princesses while Silver and Sonic hugged their brother Shadow, happy that he's okay, including Nebula too.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I just love hearing the song a lot because it feels so relaxing and it helps me to fall asleep. <strong>

**I don't own the song "Come Little Children" by Katethegreat19. **


	24. Sonic and Amy's children

**Here's another chapter which has SonAmy and Silvaze moment. I thought of the names for Sonic and Amy's kids, their names are Navy and Petunia. For Silver and Blaze's kids, their names are Zinc and Ashley. So what do you think? Do you like the names?**

**And don't forget to review. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One month later

Amy gave birth to the twins, just like Nebula did and now she has one boy and one girl. They were perfectly healthy and cute; the boy looked so much like his dad except he had his mother's jade orbs and pink tips on the end of his quills. The girl was beautiful like her mother and has green emerald eyes from her father; and blue tips on the end of her quills.

Sonic was so happy, his eyes were producing tears of joy to see his kids born to this world. Amy can see his expression that he's happy and proud.

"They are so cute. They look just like us, Ames" Sonic sobs in happiness.

"Yeah, they're so precious" Amy said, tears flowing down on her cheeks, feeling happy.

"We should call our girl, Petunia" Amy said, wondering if her vampire prince likes the name.

"Petunia. Hmm…..that fits perfect for our daughter. And for our son, how about…..Navy?" the blue vampire said.

"Navy. That sounds perfect. Like navy blue, just like your fur color" the sakura princess giggled which made Sonic chuckle.

"Yeah. Welcome to the world, Navy and Petunia" the father said to the twins.

_**(Sonic's POV)**_  
>One week later, Amy and I were becoming great parents to the kids. Although it was my first time to change Navy's diaper before I almost fainted from smelling the stench. At least my mortal friend Tails bought all of the baby supplies from the store. I was happy that he could help.<p>

Right now, I was rocking my son gently in my arms; he really looked so cute when he's asleep.

Amy was breast feeding Petunia. Man, she was a piggy when she is hungry. While she's having her snack I walked to the crib to put my son in there to let him have his peaceful nap.

_**(Silver's POV)**_  
>Blaze is now 6 months pregnant; yesterday our mortal friend Tails said that she's carrying twins, one boy and one girl. Seriously? Wow. First Nebula, then Amy, and now Blaze. This was crazy but at least we're gonna have a son and daughter. I wonder what they'll look like; a cat-hog or hedgecat? I guess we'll have to wait for 3 months when they're born. Blaze and I were coming up with some names but it was tricky to choose.<p>

"Any girl names, Blaze?" I asked her while I was thinking for a boy name.

"Not yet. Still thinking" she said, "Wait! I got it!"  
>My ears perk up in excitement, "What is it?"<br>"How about…..Ashley?"

Ashley? I thought for a minute; well, it does have a nickname like Ash. Like ash is the powdery residue left after the burning of a substance. Blaze has pyrokinesis; so yeah, that name would fit perfectly for our daughter.

"That name is perfect for our daughter, Blaze" I told her and she smiled that I accept the name.

"So Ashley it is. Did you come up for a boy name?" she asked me.

"Not yet" I said while I keep thinking. Just then, Zinc popped into my head. Hmm…..that could work. Both silver and zinc are like the periodic table.

"How about…..Zinc?" I told her and she thought for a second. Then, she nodded at me.

"That fits perfectly for our son" she said as she rubs her belly that was already bigger. That's when she felt a kick in her belly; looks like it must mean that the kids like their names.

Another strong kick made her gasp. I put my hand on her swollen tummy and used telepathy to the twins.

"Settle down, kids" I said with telepathy, hoping they can hear me. For a few seconds they didn't kick, so I guess they did hear my telepathy. Blaze sighs in relief that she didn't feel any kicks.


	25. Silver and Blaze's children

**So here's Silver and Blaze's kids. In the next few chapters there will be another villain that is after the Silvaze family but I can't tell you who it is. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

3 months has passed and Blaze gave birth to the hybrid hedgecat twins. Their son Zinc was looked so much like his father except he had a cat tail instead of a hedgehog tail; he even has his father's blue-aqua glowing ESP circular marks on his palm and back hand, his quills looked exactly like his dad's but has purple tips on his three forelock bangs.

Their daughter Ashley looked so much like her mom except she had her dad's quill blades on her shoulders and white tips on her hair and the end of her cat tail.

The twins were simple adorable like kittens, even though they're hybrids.

Shadow and Nebula's twins learned to walk, stand, and say a few words for the past 9 months. Sonic and Amy's twins were not ready to learn how to walk since they're only 3 months old. As for Silver and Blaze's twins, they were only a week old and not ready to learn yet.

Right now, the mother is breast feeding Ashley since she was hungry. Zinc being cradled by his father, squirming a lot to have his mom to breast feed him too but he had to wait for his twin sister to finish.

"Now, now, Zinc. Wait for your sister to finish" Silver rocked him gently in his arms.

"Ashley, you done yet, sweetie?" Blaze asked her daughter. Ashley was now full but she needed to burp. The feline mother held her up over her shoulder and pats her back.

_**"*BBUURRPP*"** _Ashley burped so loud her flames came out of her mouth like a fire breathing dragon.

"Whoa!" Silver saw this, but luckily it didn't get burned.

"She's got my powers" Blaze said, cleaning Ashley's muzzle with a napkin.

"Good girl" the mother said and kissed her daughter's head.

Ashley let out cute long yawn, drifting to sleep, "Silvie, can you put her in the crib for me, please?" Blaze asked the silver white vampire hedgehog, he nodded and hands Zinc to her and picks Ashely up in his arms, walking towards the crib to let her sleep.

Zinc was using his mom's right nipple since her sister used the left nipple.

* * *

><p>With Amy and Nebula's kids<p>

In the kitchen, the moms were feeding their daughters some baby food while the dads fed their sons.

"Open up, sweetie. Here comes the choo choo" Amy said with a sweet and cute voice as Petunia opened her mouth to let the food in.

"Good girl" the sakura vampire princess said.

Petunia let out a cute bubbly giggle.

"Good boy, Neptune. You finished your lunch" Shadow said, cleaning his son's muzzle with a napkin.

"Was that a good lunch, Navy?" Sonic asked, using his babyish talk to make his son laugh.

"Good girl, Maria" Nebula pats her daughter's head for being good to her mother. She reached out her hands, wanting to be picked up; Nebula picks her up from the highchair.

"You're becoming a big girl. Yes you are. Yes you are" Nebula tickling Maria's tummy.

"Hahaha!" Maria let out a cute giggle.

_**(Silver's POV)**_  
>Being a father is hard work but I can manage it; Ashley that is already awake from her nap, playing with my furry chest with her small hands. Too cute.<p>

She looks so much like her mother; by the time she's grown up she'll become strong and fierce like Blaze.

"You're such a good girl, Ashley" I stroked her hair which made her purr like a kitten. Yup, cats always purr but I don't know how hedgehogs purr, strange. Oh, well; that doesn't matter. Ashley continues to purr when I'm rubbing her head.

_**(Blaze's POV)**_  
>Changing Zinc's diaper was tough, but I managed to do it before he gets cranky when he cries. I even changed Ashley's diaper an hour ago and now she's with Silver.<p>

"Good boy, Zinc" I said to my son, he reached out his arms that he wants to be picked up. I smiled and held him in my arms. I got to admit, he looks so much like his daddy. I wonder if he has his ESP powers. Oh, well. He'll have to wait when he's grown.


	26. Taking Care of Them

**Hi, guys. Sorry I didn't post another chapter. I had art college stuff to do. Yeah, college is hard work. Anyways, here's the chapter. And yes, some chapters are gonna be short. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**(Shadow's POV)**_  
>Our kids were getting better to learn how to walk. Maria was a bit clumsy but she'll get it, eventually. Neptune has the same attitude as mine; he probably has a lot of my chromosomes. I chuckled at this joke when I said chromosomes.<p>

"You can do it, Maria. Come on" my mate Nebula reaching her arms out to Maria. I notice her walking slowly so that she won't fall on her butt. Silly Maria.

"You're almost there, come on. You can do it" Nebula said to our baby girl; Maria finally walked to her mom.

"Yay!" Maria clapping her hands that she did it. That's my girl.

"Great job, Maria!" Nebula kissed her forehead.

"Papa!" she reached out her small arms to me.  
>"Aw…you wanna go see your daddy?" Nebula said to her daughter when she nodded, she walked up to me and handed Maria in my arms.<p>

Neptune was too buys playing with the toy blocks since he likes to be alone. What am I gonna do with him?

_**(Silver's POV)**_  
>I was in the other room where I can drink blood from the blood bag that Tails gave us. Yeah, blood donation bag or whatever they call it. As soon as I had enough blood, I went back to the living room where my mate Blaze and kids are at. Ashley and Zinc were watching My Little Pony on TV.<p>

Yeah, I thought it was for girls but it was also for boys and girls. Ever since cartoons were created, the first cartoon I watched was Looney Tunes and Scooby Doo Where Are You. They were awesome cartoon shows but they don't show it anymore. I wonder why.

"Ga…ba.." Zinc was glancing towards me. I smiled that he thought I went somewhere.

"Hey, son" I waved to him. I went to Blaze and sat next to her as we watched the pony show with the kids.

_**(Sonic's POV)**_  
>Navy was crawling on the floor so fast like me. Wow. He probably has my speed. How in the world did he gain my speed as an infant? Oh, well. Lucky for him.<br>I've been thinking…..I wonder if Amy has powers when she was mortal.

"Hey, Ames?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Do you have powers when you were mortal?" I asked her curiously.

"Well…not exactly but I can summon my main weapon. Although I never used it for so long" she explained. Her main weapon, huh?  
>"Show me?" I said.<p>

She nodded and snapped her fingers, something puffed like a cloud in her hand as it appeared to be…a mallet?

"This is my Piko Piko Hammer" she said. Oh, it's a hammer. To me it looks like a mallet. A Piko Piko Hammer, that's cool.

"Cool" I was amazed.

"Thanks" her hammer puffed as it disappeared in her hand. Wow.

"Wheee!"

I looked to see that it was Navy. Holy cow! He's crawling fast?! Compared to my speed of running, he's crawling fast!  
>"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Navy, halt!" I stopped him before he hurts himself in the room.<p>

"….Ga…."

"Need to slow down, son. I know you're a little hyper but you gotta relax a bit" I said calmly, rubbing his quills.

Amy giggled, "He's becoming like you, Sonic"

"He sure is" I chuckled.

_**(Unknown's POV)**_  
>So, Silver has a girl and kids, huh? Well, they won't be a family anymore. Until I get out of this prison; the blood mirror that kept me inside for so many years. Well, I won't be locked in this mirror anymore.<p>

Soon, I will kill Silver's kids, including the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is the villain? <strong>


	27. Kids Growing Up

Months later; the kids were growing fast, from an infant to a young child. Not like a disorder of progeria from aging at a very early age. By the time they reach to 20, they will no longer age again as they stay 20 physically without aging, due to their vampire immortality.

Neptune and Maria turned out to be like they're 5 years old, and they no longer have to wear diapers anymore; they even developed their mental activity of their age.

Navy and Petunia turned out to be 4 years old; Zinc and Ashely turned out to be 3 in a half years old.

The children learned to drink blood and practice their powers from their parents. They were also immune to sunlight since they got Tikal's pure immortal blood that is passed to their parents and now to them.

"Nuh-uh! No way am I taking a bath, mom!" Navy panicked, he hated the water; now he's just like his father, typical.

"Aww….is the scaredy brother too scared of the harmless water?" his twin sister, Petunia gave a small smirk in a teasing way.

"Cut it out, sis!"

"Navy, calm down. You're going to take a bath" Amy carried him to the bathroom.

"Ahh! No! No! No!" Navy screaming like a maniac, struggling to escape but his mom was too strong.

Petunia laughed her butt off to see her twin brother getting a bath by his mom.

"Petunia, that's not nice to laugh at your brother" the royal blue hedgehog said behind her.

"Sorry, daddy" she sighs in a shameful way, looking down at her feet.

"It's all right, sweetie" Sonic said.

"How long will Navy face his fear of water, daddy?" Petunia asking her father, crossing her arms in a grumpy mood.

"It takes time, sweetie" Sonic said.

* * *

><p>With Shadow and Nebula's kids<p>

Neptune the blue-violet hedgehog was becoming fast like his father. Although he looks so much like his mother due to the color of his fur. He even has his daddy's chaos powers while his twin sister Maria has super strength and energy blasts from her mother.

Nebula never uses her energy blasts unless there were bigger enemies that will be hard to take down than using a gun.

Maria on the other hand does not use guns since she's too young; but when she's old enough she'll be able to use one.

Right now, Neptune and Maria are in the kitchen having SpaghettiOs that their mom just made for them.

"Mommy, can I have an orange juice, please?" Maria asked nicely to Nebula.

"Sure, sweetie" Nebula nodded and went to the refrigerator to get the orange juice.

As for Neptune, he was no longer being a cranky boy when he was an infant. But it was gonna take him a while to get used to being polite to his family.

"Here you go, Maria" Nebula hands her the plastic cup of orange juice.

"Thank you" she said.

Shadow was having an apple with his vampire princess.

As soon as the kids were finished with their lunch, they went to the living room to play with their cousins, Navy and Petunia.

Navy was already clean from having a bath. He was still angry when he was forced to take a bath but he finally managed to get it done fast.

* * *

><p>With Silver and Blaze's kids<p>

Zinc was getting annoyed with his twin sister bothering him when he's trying to meditate in a quiet room.

"Ash, please. I need to meditate alone" he said, wanting to get her to go away and leave him alone, but she didn't leave the room.

"Come on, Zinc. Why can't you play with me?" Ashley asked in a sad tone, which made Zinc sigh.

"Fine, I'll play with you" he said when it made Ashley squeal.

Silver and Blaze chuckled at this, seeing their kids growing up so fast.

What they don't know is that the figure in the wall mirror was watching them.

"Soon you'll be dead" he chuckled evilly. He vanished as the reflection in the mirror went to normal.


	28. Silver's Doppelganger

**Hey, guys. Here's the chapter. You're all wondering who the villain is. Well, it's Venice. He's not from any other Sonic games but he was the early concept of the making of Silver. He was started as a mink rather than a hedgehog. And yadda yadda, they were gonna give him a name "Venice." **

**I wish I can give you all the info but it's hard to explain it in words. Go and search online and type "Silver the Hedgehog" wiki.  
><strong>**Anyways, here's the chapter. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

_**(Silver's POV)**_  
>I have a strange feeling like someone is watching us; I don't know if it's my imagination or my mind playing tricks on me. I just hope nothing happens to Blaze or the kids. They're my family.<p>

"Daddy, what's wrong?" my daughter Ashley asked me.  
>"Nothing, Ash" I told her, but I know that I'm lying because I just don't want to tell her.<p>

"Oh, okay" she convinced me.

I just hate to lie to her but I don't want her to get worried. I am also worried about Blaze and the kids.

I went to my room to calm down for a bit; man, it's like the walls are watching me. I went up towards the mirror to fix up my forelock quills. That's when my reflection changed to something.

"Huh?" I was surprised, what is this? A magic mirror?  
>"Hello, Silver" my reflection appeared to look like me but not the same appearance. It had blue eyes, yellow-golden chest fur, and the boots had two orange laces instead of indigo colored down the side and teal-colored tips.<p>

"Venice?" I was stunned.

"Long time, no see"

You have got to be fucking kidding me?! Venice is my doppelganger and now he's back again?!  
>Oh, shit! I can't get angry because it will free Venice out of the mirror! I got to stay calm.<p>

"What's the matter, Silver? Am I making you angry all of a sudden?" he chuckled at me. Oh, fuck! No! Stay calm, Silver! Argh! It's too much!

_**(Normal POV)**_  
>As Silver's anger made Venice walked out of the mirror. Blaze came in the room and saw two Silvers. But she noticed which one is the real Silver.<p>

"Ah, just in time" Venice chuckled evilly and threw his physic energy spark towards the frightened purple feline.

"No!" Silver used his telekinesis to stop the spark in mid-air and tossed it back to his doppelganger.

"Ugh!" Venice was hit against the wall.

"Blaze, get out of here. Get the kids and the others out of here!" Silver ordered her. Blaze did what she was told and ran out of the room.

Silver growled angrily and resumes to the fight against Venice; they both tackled at the same time and smashed the glass window, punching and kicking while curled up in a ball.

Silver hissed through his fangs to scare off his opponent, but that didn't work.

"You don't scare me, Silver" Venice grinned with his fangs.

"Neither do you, Venice! KYAH!" the good hedgehog delivered his physic blast at the evil hedgehog but missed.

"You missed, kid"  
>"I'm not a kid!"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Blaze's POV)<strong>_  
>"Mommy, what's going on? Where's daddy?" my daughter asked me but I did not answer. I don't want her to get worried.<p>

"Let's not worry, sweetie. Stay with your brother" I told her and she understood. The others were still here worried about Silver; I just hope he's fighting with this look-a-like of him or whatever he is.

But I can't let him get hurt. I have to do something or I'll lose him.

"Stay here with your cousins, aunts, and uncles" I told my kids as I flew out the door to go help Silver.

_**(Ashley's POV)**_  
>I don't know if I should listen to Mommy. I peeked through the window and saw my Daddy fighting this….look-a-like Daddy? So that's why my Mom didn't tell me. I'm so scared of what will happen to Daddy or Mommy.<br>"Zinc, we got to go help Mommy and Daddy" I told my twin brother but he shook his head.

"You heard what Mom said. She told us to stay here" he said.

"I know bro, but I'm worried that they'll get hurt. We don't want to lose mom and dad" I said, begging my brother.

"All right, all right. But if mom and dad ground us, it's your fault" Zinc said. I rolled my eyes, typical twin brother.

"Navy, can you not let your parents know that we're going to help mom and dad?" Zinc said to our cousin.

"No problem. But be careful, cuz"  
>"Don't worry" Zinc said.<p>

So me and my twin brother flew outside to go help our parents.


	29. Let's Help Mom and Dad

**Here's another chapter. I know it's short again, I got distracted by playing Pokémon X game. Sorry about that. For which pokemon I picked as a starter, I picked Fennekin. **

**Anyways, don't forget to read and review. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blaze was now with Silver's side as they fight against Venice; but this fight was not gonna be easy to defeat him. Both did not give up as they continue to battle against Venice. Blaze used her flames to burn him but Venice dodged them in a quick flash.

"Hold still, you fool! KYAH!" she tries again but he did the same move.

"Better work on your aim, hot stuff" Venice chuckled with a seductive smirk at her.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Blaze got pissed off.

"Never talk to her like that, Venice!" Silver threw a physic blast at his doppelganger but misses.

"Why not? I can't help it when she's sexy and angry at the same time" Venice purred, that is when Zinc and Ashley snuck up behind him and bites his neck hard, giving him a painful scream.

"OW! Get off of me you little brats!" he tried to shove them off but they held on while sinking their fangs into his neck.

"Blaze, get the mirror! Quickly!" Silver said to his purple feline mate. Blaze was not sure why he needs the mirror but she trusts him, nodded to him and went back inside to get the mirror from his room.

"Don't let go, sis!" Zinc said while holding his fangs in Venice's neck. He held onto him. Ashley was trying to held on but Venice is too strong, but not stronger than Zinc.

"Daddy! A little help here!" Ashley called out her dad.

Silver nodded and used his ESP power to hold Venice from trying to shove Zinc and Ashley off.

"Grrrr!" the evil hedgehog growled; feeling pissed off that he was dealing with the kids rather than his good counterpart. It was like he's babysitting them instead of fighting Silver which he was supposed to.

"Get off of me you pesky little freaks!"

Blaze returned with the mirror and asked Silver what to do with it.

"Kids! Push him towards the mirror! Trust me!" Silver said to his kids while he and Blaze hold up the mirror.

"Okay!" the kids said, pushing Venice towards the mirror.

"NO!" Venice was thrown in the mirror, trapped inside and can't get out. Silver punched the mirror to destroy it so that Venice will never come back into this world again. He looked at this knuckles, no wounds or cuts when he punched the mirror.

"Phew" he sighs in relief that it's over, "Glad that's over with"  
>"Silver!" his brothers, the girls, and kids rushed in, hoping that they're okay.<br>"Uncle Silver!" Petunia jumped on Silver, happy that he's okay as well as her aunt and twin cousins.

"You're okay. What happened to your look-a-like?" Amy asked, getting her daughter off the white hedgehog.

"He's gone. We sent him back to his world where he belongs" Silver explained. Glancing at the shattered mirror.

"The mirror?" Nebula asked curiously.

"He came from the mirror" Silver explained.

After explaining the story, they can finally have peace and quiet, and become a happy family of the vampires.


	30. The Kids Love MLP

**I know, I know! Another short chapter again. Sometimes I get distracted when I have things to do. Anyways, the song from "My Little Pony Equestria Girls" song got stuck in my head. I love this song so much. I don't own "This Is Our Big Night" by MLP. **

**Did you see the trailer of Sonic Boom?  
>I am like dying to see this show and now we finally see their new appearances. ^^<strong>

**When I saw their silhouettes, I thought Sonic was wearing a vest or something but it appears that he's wearing a scarf. But now we know what his new appearance is. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One month later

The kids were watching the movie My Little Pony Equestria Girls. The girls loved this movie a lot, but the boys were not into girly things. But they did like My Little Pony since it had male ponies and stuff.

Soon, they loved the song that they wanted to hear again.

Maria, Petunia, and Ashley began to sing and dance while the boys just simply dance.

_**This is our big night **_

_**We're getting ready **_

_**And we're doing it up right **_

Maria was jumping up and down while singing with her two female cousins. Feeling over-joyed to sing the song. Neptune on the other hand was just feeling calm since he's not that joyful like his twin sister.

_**This is our big night **_

_**Friendship survived, **_

_**Now we'll start it out right **_

The parents smiled at the kids, hearing their daughters sing their favorite song from the movie.

_**The time's right, gonna make it last 'cause it's the first night **_

_**That we're ever gonna start to just have fun together **_

_**We're so glad, so happy we could never be mad **_

_**Did it right, now this is our big night now **_

Petunia was flying in the air, singing along with her cousins, having the fun time in her life like a family. Even her twin brother Navy was feeling happy while he's jumping up and down in excitement.

_**Six friends on the way up now **_

_**Six friends here to show you how **_

Ashley sings along too while seeing her twin brother Zinc was using his ESP power to lift her up while she's singing.

_**This is our big night **_

_**We're getting ready **_

_**And we're doing it up right **_

_**This is our big night **_

_**We made it happen **_

_**Now let's party all night **_

_**This is our big night **_

_**This is our big night **_

_**This is our big night **_

_**This is our big night**_

As the song ends and the real scene resumes to where Twilight and her human friends got out of the limo.

The parents clapped quietly so that the kids didn't see them. They want to let them watch the movie without any disturbance.

"That was cute. They're growing up so fast" Amy said with a squeal. The blue prince smiled, seeing her so excited and happy about the kids which made him happy too.

Just then, Nebula had an idea; she whispered something in Shadow's ear. As soon as she was done, Shadow nodded at Nebula's idea.

"We'll be right back, guys. Shadow and I will go to the city. It's a surprise for the kids" Nebula said.

"Okay" they all said.

A while later; Shadow and Nebula are out in the city getting a 'surprise' for the kids.  
>"Uncle Sonic, where's mommy and daddy?" Maria asked her uncle.<p>

"They're out in the city, Maria. Don't worry, they'll be back soon" the blue vampire patted his niece's head, letting her know that they'll be okay.

"Okay, Uncle Sonic" Maria nodded.


	31. Gifts For The Kids

**For those that are asking about the next bad guy for Sonic and Amy, it's already there. It's Scourge from the beginning. Mephiles for Shadow and Nebula. Venice for Silver and Blaze. The villains are done. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While the kids were watching the Equestria Girls movie, Shadow and Nebula came back with a lot of shopping bags they brought.

Shadow put his two fingers through his mouth to make a sharp whistle to let the kids know that he and his mate Nebula are here.

The kids flew down the hallway towards Shadow and Nebula; they all saw a bunch of shopping bags which made them very excited.

"Dig in, kids" Nebula said.

"Weeeeee!" Petunia squealed and looks inside the bags, as she did she was shocked at what she saw. A cute MLP Pinkie Pie plush doll.

"Oh, my gosh! I always wanted this so bad! Thank you, Uncle Shadow and Aunt Nebula!" Petunia squealed in happiness.

Ashley got a Rarity plush doll and she was very happy as she snuggled the plush. Navy always wanted a Rainbow Dash plush as he hugged it.

Neptune seems satisfied that he got a Nightmare Moon plush while his twin sister Maria got Princess Luna plush doll.

Zinc always wanted a Twilight plush doll that he wanted.

"Thank you" the kids said.

"You're welcome, kids. Oh, and here's something that you will like" Shadow held out 6 Kids Next Door season DVDs.

"Kids Next Door" Zinc read the title DVD.

Silver was standing near the doorway, "Wow. I always wanted to see it. It's a great cartoon show, son"  
>"Really, dad?"<br>"Of course. Wanna watch it?" his father asked, the kids were also interested too.

"Okay" Zinc nodded.

In the living room, Blaze puts on the Season One of Kids Next Door DVD disc. The boys feel excited about this since it's not a girly cartoon; the girls rolled their eyes at their own brother.

Shadow, Nebula, Silver, and Blaze decides to watch it with them while Sonic and Amy are at the fitness room.

_**(Sonic's POV)**_  
>Yeah, our kids watching the old cartoon show that my brother Silver used to watch back in 2002. It was a great show; it was like children verses the adults.<p>

Anyways, Amy and I are alone in the fitness room doing our warm ups to help our muscles build up. I was shirtless but wearing my sports basketball shorts. Amy was wearing her pink tank-top, revealing her perfect belly, and black shorts.

I notice that she's looking at my visible abs, which made me smirk. Girls love to stare at a man's sixpack.

As soon as we did our warm ups, we we're ready to practice our combat.  
>"You ready, Sonikku?" she grinned at me. Whoa, she gave me a nickname, huh? Nice.<p>

"I was born ready, Ames" I grinned, getting in my fighting stance.

_**(Amy's POV)**_  
>As he got into his fighting stance I did the same thing; circling around and keeping our arms up for protection and balance, so that we won't get hit in the chest. Let's see how strong I am since I'm a vampire.<p>

"Think fast!" I said, sweep kicked his legs down as he fell on his back with a grunt coming out of his mouth. Shit! I hope I didn't do it on purpose.

But then, he chuckled and kips up, getting back in his fighting stance. Oh, good. He's all right.

"That wasn't very nice" he said in a seductive tone. He motioned his finger to come here, I ran up to him and try to kick his stomach but he caught my leg, pulling me close. Damn it!  
>Oh, what's the use? We we're supposed to be practicing but I couldn't help but kiss him on the lips. Oh, well; maybe another time we'll practice the fight with each other. I just love Sonic so much it drives my heart crazy.<p> 


	32. Someone Is Here

_**(Shadow's POV)**_  
>The kids were watching the old cartoon show that my brother Silver used to watch back in 2002; yeah, it was a great show, too bad they don't do more seasons because it was already finished.<p>

I can see my son Neptune enjoying this show, cute. Even Maria was also enjoying it too.

Just then, my ears twitched slightly when I heard something from outside. My vampire senses are picking up something, it was not a vampire. It's a mortal being.

"Uh, excuse me, Nebula. I'll be right back" I said to her as I got up from the couch. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay" Nebula said.

I walked out of the living room and down the hallway to the door; I walked outside to the sunlight, good thing that Tikal gave us her pure immortal blood.

"Hmm…." I saw Sonic and Amy over there; what in the world are they doing out here? I thought they were at the fitness room.

"Shadow? What are you doing out here?" my brother asked me, walking up towards me as well as his pink mate.

"Nothing. Well….my vampire sense picked up something that was outside. And it's not a vampire" I told him.

"Same thing with me. I thought it was Tails but apparently it's not him" he said.

I sniffed the scent in the air, that is when I suddenly sneezed.

"ACHOO!"

Damn, I hate the smell of perfume. It's not that I'm allergic to it because vampires don't have allergies.

"Okay, I'm guessing that this mortal being is a female" I said.

_**(Blaze's POV)**_  
>Silver and I were watching the cartoon show with our kids. Nebula seems so worried about Shadow, I never seen her so worried like this.<p>

"Mommy? Is daddy okay?" Maria asked Nebula in concern.

"I'm sure he's doing fine, sweetie. Don't worry" she told her daughter.

"Okay, mommy"

Hmmm….Something doesn't seem right. What's keeping Shadow so long? It's been like an hour that he's outside or something.

All of a sudden, my heat sensor picked up something. It wasn't human or a vampire; it was a mobian but I don't know what animal mobian he or she is.

Sonic, Shadow, and Amy walked in the living room.

"I hate to interrupt but we have an intruder" Sonic said.

"And it's not a vampire. It's a female mortal" Shadow said.

"A female?" Nebula got up.

_**(Silver's POV)**_  
>A female mortal inside the castle? How did she get in? And the question is why did she come in here? Is she another vampire slayer?<br>Argh! I hate asking myself with these questions. My thoughts got cut off when Shadow sneezed.

"Whoa! Sheesh!" that sneeze scared the shit out of me. Damn!

What the? My senses picked up something that smells like…..perfume? So that's why Shadow sneezed because his nose is sensitive to perfume. At least he's not allergic because we vampires don't have allergies.

"Bless you, daddy" Maria said to her dad.

"Thanks"  
>"Kids, stay with your mother while me and your dads go search for the bad guy in the castle" I said to them and they nodded.<p>

"Okay, daddy. But please be careful" my daughter Ashley said to me. I patted her head to keep her calm that I will always be careful.

"Don't worry, Ash. I'll always be careful" I kissed her forehead.

_**(Sonic's POV)**_  
>As I told Amy and my kids that I'll be okay. We told the girls and the kids to go in the library where it's safe to hide while my brothers and I went into the training room to go grab our pistol guns. I usually want to pick the shotgun but we only have one intruder in the castle. So, the pistol gun will come in handy.<p>

"Okay, guys. Let's go"

We all split up and went on the search to find the intruder inside the castle. It was a little dark so this means that the mortal female can't see in the dark. But me and my brothers can. This will too easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is the mobian girl and why is she inside their castle? Guess we'll have to find out. <strong>


	33. Intruder In The Castle

**Hello! Here's the next chapter. I managed to make it longer, well, almost long. Anyways, here's the chapter. **

**And don't forget to review. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Sonic and his brothers split up to find the intruder that was inside the castle. The vampire blue prince had his pistol gun loaded as he slowly flew down the hallway, hearing any sign of movement but found nothing. All he can hear was thunder and rain pouring outside but that didn't bother him.

"Come out come out where ever you are" Sonic said in a quiet voice, keeping his guard up. That is when his ears twitched at the sound of someone running in the hallway. He spots an unknown figure running towards him. Sonic squints his eyes to see the figure's face but apparently it was wearing a leather ski mask to hide its face.

"What the? Whoa!" Sonic dodge rolls when the figure almost tackled him. As the blue vampire got back to his feet he saw the figure wearing black leather catsuit. What he also noticed was that the female intruder had a long bushy fox tail and fox ears.

Sonic held his gun but did not pull the trigger, "Who the fuck are you?!"

The female figure didn't respond. She kicked the gun out of Sonic's hand; she eventually got away by using her grapple gun to get to the next floor rather than using the spiral stairs.

The blue vampire prince tries to shoot her but misses when the figure ran off to the upper floor of the castle.

"Fuck!" Sonic punched the wall, which made a hole on it but not that deep. He looked at his knuckles, no blood or injuries when he punched the wall.

* * *

><p>With Shadow<p>

"This is bullshit. I can't believe I'm fucking chasing after this female mortal. Hmph!" the ebony vampire prince said, he really was not happy about this. He thought it would be a guy but it was a woman that he's trying to find.  
>"Why is it always women instead of men?" he growled under his breath, gripping his gun. He truly did not have the guts to fight a female intruder for the first time.<br>"Whatever. As soon as I find this woman I'll kick her ass out of my castle" he grumbled. That is until he smells the perfume again but this time it didn't make him sneeze.

"Shit. I know you're here. So come out!" Shadow said, held up his gun and quietly walks to where the scent of the perfume is coming from.

Before he got closer, a kick hit his back head.  
>"UGH!"<p>

The kick didn't knock him out. He kips back up to his feet and spots the female intruder.

"Hmph!" Shadow aims his gun to fire at the intruder but she managed to kick the gun out of his hand, "Shit!"

The female figure chuckles seductively and wiggles her index finger, "Tsk tsk tsk"

"Grrr! Now you made me pissed off!" the vampire prince used his speed to grab the woman but got tripped when she put her leg out.

But not fast enough when Shadow grabbed her bushy tail, swinging around her and threw her roughly against the wall.

"Ugh!"

"Too slow, bitch" Shadow chuckled, about to remove the mask but got kicked in the face with her high heel boots.

"OW!"

The figure managed to run off, leaving Shadow who was in pain from the kick to the face. Eventually he recovers rapidly but growled when the intruder got away.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he screamed in anger.

* * *

><p>With Silver<p>

The young teenage prince has been going from room to room for 20 minutes and yet he did not find the intruder. He was also worried about his brothers as well as Blaze and his kids, including the others too.

"Now I'm starting to feel pissed off that this is like I'm playing hide and seek. Sheesh" Silver grumbles, keeping an eye out for any movement in the halls.

Suddenly, he heard a whoosh as he spun around from where it came from. Another whoosh startled him a bit and he quickly aims his gun.

"Okay! If you think this is funny! Well, it's not! So show your damn face right now!" Silver hissed with his fangs.

Instincts took over him as he quickly spun around and ducked from the incoming attack, three flying disc blades barely missed Silver.

"There you are" Silver snarls, aiming the intruder and prepares to shoot. But the figure dodged the bullets when she used her grapple gun to go right up to the chandelier in the main hall.

"Damn it!" Silver tries again but barely misses when the bullets hit the parts of the chandelier. The figure held up Silver's iPhone which made Silver startled. He looked in his leather pocket but noticed that his cellphone is not in there.

"Hey! Give me my phone you thief!" Silver hissed in anger, he flew up towards the chandelier to grab her but didn't see Shadow or Sonic coming towards his way; the intruder managed to jump off when three vampire hedgehogs hit each other's heads at the same time when they were trying to grab the unknown female figure.

"Uuugggghhhh!" the three groans but managed to stay in the air without losing their concentration of flight.

"Ow! That hurt!" Sonic groans, holding his head that was giving him a big headache.

"You three boys are so slow" the female figure chuckled, removing her mask.

The vampire princes gasped at who the intruder is.

"Fiona?" they all said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger...<strong>


	34. Evilest Vampire Slayer

**You guys guessed it was gonna be Sally, huh? Nope. It's Fiona the Fox. And here's why as you read. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yeah, that's right. I'm back, gentlemen. Hmm…" Fiona looks into Silver's iPhone, going to the pictures at what she saw that she really didn't expect. Her vampire slayers; Amy, Blaze, and of course, Nebula.  
>"You have got to be FUCKING kidding!" she screamed in rage, threw the phone roughly but Silver managed to stop his phone from getting thrown against the wall with his telekinesis.<p>

"Guys?! Are you okay? What the? Fiona?" Amy and the girls, along with the kids rushed into the main hall.

"I can't believe this! You sluts were supposed to kill these vampires!" Fiona screamed in anger.

"Wh-what?" Sonic was now confused.

"Mommy, what is she talking about?" Ashley asked her mother.

"Kids, go back in the room" Nebula said to them. The kids did what they were told and walked out of the main hall.

"You two whores and whatever your name is" Fiona pointing to Nebula, "You were supposed to kill these guys! That was your mission and you didn't do it?! What the fuck did they do to you?!"

"Fiona! Please, we didn't want to kill them. At first, I was going to but these guys are not killers" Amy explained to her boss.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Back up! What is this about and what is she talking about?" Sonic asked.

Amy sighs and tells her true love about her story.

**_(Flashback)_**  
><em>"I don't know where Blaze is but you're gonna have to do this by yourself, Miss Rose" Fiona said, giving Amy the pictures of the three vampire princes, "These three are the Vampire Princes and they're very dangerous"<em>  
><em>"Got it. This will be a piece of cake. I sure hope Blaze is okay. I haven't seen for like a year" Amy said, really concerned about her best friend Blaze gone missing.<em>

_"Focus on your mission, Amy!" Fiona slammed her fist on the table which made Amy startled._

_"Yes, Fiona" Amy stuttered nervously._

_"Good. Now go and do not fail me" Fiona said._

_Amy nodded as she reloads her gun, ready to go on her mission to kill vampires._

**_(End of Flashback)_**

"And that is how I first met you, Sonic. I was supposed to kill you but…" Amy paused for a second, "I learned that you were not like those other vampires that kill innocent people"

"Snap out of it, Rose!" Fiona slaps the pink hedgehog a few times.

"Hey!" Sonic hissed in anger, flying towards the pissed off fox and pinned her hard against the wall, "Don't you dare slap her!"  
>"What the fuck did you do to her?! You poisoned their brains, didn't you?!" Fiona snarled.<p>

"Are you crazy? I did not do anything to her. I fell in love and turned her into a vampire" Sonic said which snapped Fiona in rage.

"YOU WHAT?!" Fiona kicked the blue hedgehog in the nuts.  
>"Fiona, stop!" Blaze screamed, "Just because they're vampires doesn't mean they're evil like the others!"<br>"LIES! VAMPIRES ARE ALL EVIL!" the pissed off fox roared in fury, had enough of this nonsense and decides to kill the three vampire princes. She threw three flying disc blades at the boys, hitting directly to the heart.

"AAAHHH!"  
>"Sonic!"<br>"Shadow!"  
>"Silver!"<p>

The girls screamed in horror, ran towards their true love.

"Sonic!" Amy cried, "Don't die!"  
>Same with the boys too, but something was keeping them breathing.<p>

"I'm…..I'm still breathing" Sonic said, amazed but shocked at how he's still alive, as well as Shadow and Silver.

"What?!" Fiona thought they would die by now, but they didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, its short. Can you guess why the boys didn't die or how they're still breathing? <strong>


	35. Fiona Goes To Jail

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver realized that they were still breathing; the hole on their heart healed quickly.

Nebula pointed out at why the boys didn't die, "The pure immortal blood" she mouthed at Shadow.

Shadow's eyes widen, it made sense. Tikal's pure immortal blood has the ability to make a vampire immune to any of their weaknesses.

"GGRRRR!" Fiona was completely out of control; she so wanted to kill them.

"Oh, boy. She's lost it" Nebula saw this, including Amy and Blaze.

"YOU SLUTS AND MONSTERS ARE GONNA GET IT!" Fiona screamed out of her lungs, so loud that the vampires covered their ears.

"That's it. I had enough of this" Blaze activates her flames to beat the shit out of Fiona. But someone already beat her to it.

_*CCCLLLAAAAAAAAANNNNGGG*_

A loud clang that hit Fiona's back head made her fall unconscious; the person that hit her was Petunia with the frying pan.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt. Nice hit, sis" Navy said to his twin sister.

"Thanks"  
>"My darlings" Amy smiled at her kids for knocking the crazy loud-mouthed fox.<p>

"Uhh…..what should we do with her?" Blaze asked.

"Hmm….we're gonna have to send her to the police. Killing her won't be an option" Nebula suggests.

"But what if the humans find out that we're vampires?" Amy said, worried and scared that something bad could happen later in the future.

"Wait a sec, ladies. We can have Tails do it" Sonic said.

"That's a great idea, Sonic. He's the only trusted friend we got. Call him while we watch Fiona incase if she wakes up" Amy said.

Sonic nodded.

Right after Tails came to the castle, he also brought his good friend Knuckles the Echidna. He was a police cop of Station Square and best buddies with Tails.

"Hey, Knuckles. Long time no see" Sonic gave the echidna a high five.

"Good to see you, Sonic" Knuckles smirked.

It has been a long time since Knuckles met the three Vampire Princes.

The echidna walked to where the girls are, watching the unconscious fox on the floor.

"So, this is the woman that tried to kill you three?" he asked the vampire boys, and they nodded.

Pretty soon, Fiona was waking up.

"Uhh…my head…Huh?" Fiona recovers quick, glanced at the girls, "You! You're gonna pay for not doing the mission!"  
>"Shut up, Fiona!" Amy hissed in her face, had enough of hearing Fiona's loud mouth.<p>

"We quit being vampire slayers. We tried to calm you down but it looks like you turn out to be a crazy ass bitch" Blaze said, crossing her arms.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Fiona tackled the purple feline, but Blaze kicked her off.

Knuckles goes up to Fiona and handcuffs her, "All right, lady. You're under arrest"

"Grrrrr!" Fiona growled in defeat.

"Thanks, Knux" Sonic gave him thumbs up.

"No problem. I'll see you later. Come on, Tails. Let's go" Knuckles said, taking Fiona along.

"I'll see you later, bud" Sonic said to his best pal.

"You too, Sonic" Tails said, twirling his two tails like a propeller as he flies out the door and follows Knuckles.

A while later since Fiona is in jail, the vampire princes and princesses can live in peace, as well as their kids in the castle.

Now that Blaze, Amy, and Nebula are no longer vampire slayers they ca now live with their true lovers forever.

The sun was setting down as the vampires went into the kitchen with a bag of blood that Tails gave them. Eventually, the parents will have to teach their kids how to hunt; and to not kill or drain the victim's life.


	36. Happy Family

**Hey, guys. This is the final chapter and I hope you enjoyed the story. **

**I would also like to thank the authors that reviewed my story. **

**InuKaglover4ev22, Hedgie Hanyou, SonAmy Otaku, NeptuneSpace, Isaakthewolf, xXxMasterDuelistxXx, Kid of the Dark, Scarlet355, eZflaffer, Xxmysterious1xX, Psychic4you, Klaiborne Lorenzo, Misery Severity, and xXGlamorousGloraXx.**

**Thank you for reading ^^**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

3 months later, the kids are now in their preteens; growing up so fast. Well, the parents didn't age because they're immortal and they're going to live forever. And by the time the kids are near 20 years old, they won't age any longer.

Right now, the parents decide to take their kids to explore the city of Station Square for their first time. Sonic and Amy took their kids to the park while the others went in opposite direction.

"Mom, do we have to hunt deer? I don't want to hurt them" Petunia asked, she really did not want to hurt those innocent creatures of the forest.

"Yes, sweetie. But we're not gonna kill them, we're just gonna drink some blood and let them go" Amy said, giving her the info on what to do.

"Okay" Petunia said. The mother and daughter went into the forest to hunt for deer while the father and son are doing the same.

"Navy, slow down" the vampire prince said, keeping up with his speedy son in the forest. Navy definitely has his father's speed.

Navy stops running, looked over his shoulder to see his dad catching up, "That was totally awesome!"  
>"It sure was, son. But let's focus, okay" Sonic said.<p>

"Okay, dad"

2 hours later it was getting dark as the sun goes down; the vampires and the kids flew back inside the castle.

And now that there are no enemies interrupting them, so the vampires and the children can live in peace inside the castle forever. Amy, Blaze, and Nebula are no longer vampire slayers. They are now Vampire Princesses; fell in love with the Vampire Princes and have kids.

The End.


	37. the characters of Vampire's Rose

**I forgot to write the characters' info of the story. **

**Sonic the Hedgehog:**

The vampire prince leader of his vampire brothers and fastest vampire hedgehog. He is 200 years old, but he's physically 18. Unlike his brothers, Sonic has a brave heart and does not like to slow down.

He's a blue hedgehog with green emerald eyes and wears black leather pants and converse shoes.

His mate is Amy Rose.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Shadow the Hedgehog:**

The dark hedgehog and the oldest. He is 202 years old and physically 20 years old. He does not like to be around with anyone but he still has to look after his brothers. He also does not show much enthusiasm like his brothers, but he does have a heart. Shadow is an excellent gunfighter than his brothers.

He's a black hedgehog with red streaks, red ruby eyes, and wears black leather pants and Gothic boots.

His mate is Nebula the Hedgehog.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Silver the Hedgehog:**

The youngest of his brothers and the smartest guy. Silver was born with the power of telekinesis. Unlike his brothers, he can be a coward sometimes when he's not careful. He is 198 years old and physically 16 years old. As a vampire, he does not like to drink blood from humans or mobians but he simply has no choice.

He is a silver-white hedgehog with glowing cyan circular symbols on his hands, yellow-golden eyes, and wears black leather pants blue-aqua sneakers.

His mate is Blaze the Cat.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Scourge the Hedgehog:**

The king of the vampires and the evilest vampire that likes to steal females from other male vampires to make her become his queen. Whenever his female victim does not obey him, he kills them and looks for other females. He is 400 years old but physically 22 years old. Scourge was also the one that turned Sonic, Shadow, and Silver into vampires.

He is a lime-green hedgehog with light blue eyes, two scars on his chest, wears flame leather jacket, combat boots and black jeans.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Amy Rose:**

The best vampire slayer that hunts down vampires and slays them. She became a vampire slayer to avenge her parents.

She is a pink hedgehog with jade eyes and is 16 years old. She wears red jacket, white tank top, dark blue jeans, and pink converse shoes.

During her solo mission, she was supposed to kill Sonic but realized that he was not like the other vampires that are evil. She starts to fall in love with him and became a vampire princess.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Blaze the Cat:**

Amy's best friend since they first met when they were girl scouts and also the vampire slayer. She is a purple cat with yellow-golden eyes and has powers of pyrokinesis. She's 16 years old and wears purple lilac halter sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and red converse shoes. She also met Silver and they both fell in love and later became a vampire princess.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nebula the Hedgehog:**

The vampire slayer that likes to work alone and hunt down vampires. As a vampire slayer, she usually does not need help when she's slaying vampires. She is a blue-violet hedgehog with sky blue eyes. She is 19 years old and wears dark blue shirt, black jeans, and purple sneakers.

Nebula is also the best gun fighter. She likes to use guns rather than her purple energy blasts or super strength when it comes to killing vampires. She can be stubborn and feisty sometimes but she does have kindness in her heart.

She met Shadow and both fell in love and later became a vampire princess.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tikal the Echidna:**

The 1600 year old girl and the last known immortal with pure immortal blood that can help vampires become immune to their weaknesses. She hides herself in her hidden secret passage to keep away from other vampires that want her pure immortal blood.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tails the Fox:**  
>Sonic's mortal best friend and the best known doctor than anyone. He is a trusted guy and promises to Sonic to keep a secret about his vampirism. He is 14 years old and has helped Sonic and his brothers with modern technology.<p>

He is a yellow-golden fox with blue eyes and two tails.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Knuckles the Echidna:**

Sonic's other mortal friend and the best police cop in Station Square. He is also pals with Tails the Fox and the trusted guy with Sonic and his brothers. He is 21 years old and is a red echidna with violet eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Espio the Chameleon:**  
>Blaze's yoga teacher and calm guy that likes to teach his students to meditate. He is 18 years old and is a purple chameleon with yellow eyes.<p>

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Fiona the Fox:**

The vampire slayer boss and leader that orders vampire slayers to go on their mission to slay all other vampires. She is very bossy, mean, and does not care if vampires are good.

She is 21 years old.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Navy the Hedgehog:**

The son of Sonic and Amy; and the twin brother of Petunia. He looks so much like his dad except he had his mother's jade orbs and pink tips on the end of his quills. He also does not like water or to take a bath.

**Petunia the Hedgehog:**

The daughter of Sonic and Amy; and the twin sister of Navy. She is beautiful like her mother and has green emerald eyes from her father; and blue tips on the end of her quills. She can be a little bossy to her twin brother when he does not listen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Neptune the Hedgehog:**  
>The son of Shadow and Nebula; and the twin brother of Maria. He almost looks so much like his mother, except he had curvy quills like his father. Neptune can be grouchy sometimes like his father.<p>

**Maria the Hedgehog:**  
>The daughter of Shadow and Nebula; and the twin sister of Neptune. She almost looks so much like her father but has her mother's quills instead of her dad's. Unlike her twin brother, she is very kind and polite to her parents.<p>

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Zinc the Hedge-cat:**  
>The son of Silver and Blaze; and the twin brother of Ashely. He looks so much like his father except he had a cat tail instead of a hedgehog tail; he even has his father's blue-aqua glowing ESP circular marks on his palm and back hand, his quills looked exactly like his dad's but has purple tips on his three forelock bangs. He even has his father's telekinesis.<p>

Zinc likes to meditate without having his twin sister to disturb him.

**Ashely the Hedge-cat:**  
>The daughter of Silver and Blaze; and the twin sister of Zinc. She looks so much like her mother except she had her dad's quill blades on her shoulders and white tips on her hair and the end of her cat tail. She even has her mother's pyrokinesis.<p>

Ashely likes to play with her twin brother a lot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mephiles the**** Dark:** Shadow's evil doppelganger that came from Shadow's shade.

**Venice the Hedgehog:** Silver's evil doppelganger that came from the mirror of Silver's reflection.


End file.
